Kurama the female warrior and Hiei the thief lord
by BlackFoxGun
Summary: "I'll make you a deal, you and me fight one on one, and if you win, I'll set you free and I will leave this town alone. But if I win, well, let's see... Ah, I know the perfect thing. You get to become my plaything for a year. How's that?" Female Kurama in this, and if you don't like it, then don't read it, ya hear? Rated M for future chapters of violence/language/sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, BlackFoxGun here! This story used to be really crappy because my mind was on other things, but now I have gone through all of my chapters, revised them, and re-posted them so that my story is not so crappy anymore, ok?

I am not a yaoi hater, I love yaoi, so please don't get me wrong on that, I just felt like making this story a gender-bender, and it would be harder to make a story where Kurama is a guy and Hiei is a girl, so don't get all RAWR and stuff at me until you read my reasons.

"Quotations for normal talking."

**Bold like this is for thinking.**

**"**ALL CAPS IS FOR YELLING"

_Italics is for dreams or memories_

Some words may be spelled weird, but it is probably because I am trying to express someone using an accent or talking in a different way.

XXX

At the edge of a large city, a redheaded figure rode up on a very powerful looking motorcycle that was all black with a nine tailed silver fox on the side. The vehicle skidded to a stop, and the slim figure jumped off and surveyed the city ahead that looked full of gloom and bad guys. 'The bad guys are why

I came to this town, all the other cities only had mere pickpockets, nothing really worthwhile to go after, they were too easy.' She thought,'soon, everyone will know the name of Kurama, and all the thief lords will be forced to treat me as an equal out of fear...' Kurama held that thought in her head and relished it as she jumped back on her motorcycle and drove straight into town.

Later, in the room of a hotel that she rented, she finished unpacking all her clothes,and drew out the last item in her bag. A steel suitcase that she unlocked with a rose shaped key from around her neck,and it clicked open to reveal three things. A long leather whip, coiled and deadly looking. A tazer gun, personally modified to be more powerful and of better multi-purpose use.

And last was a six round black shiny shotgun that winked up at her, reflecting the bright light coming in the case. She pulled out the whip and attached it to her belt, then she put the case away under the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. **The most fun thing about beating up bad guys is that they never realize that I am a girl but they always think that I'm the most beautiful guy that they have ever its really funny with all the men and them being aroused but don't want to because they think they are to manly to be gay.**

Kurama chuckled at the thought. As she passed the management desk the manager stood, "Hey!, You better be careful out there or you'll be gone and broke within hours." The manager paused and saw her whip, "Oh, well with that then you'll be fine as long as you know how to use it." "I think I know how to use it perfectly fine thank you." Kurama replied, then walked gracefully out the door.

Later that afternoon she was glad that she had come to _this_ town, because right after stepping outside she met up with a gang of guys who thought that they were tough but . And they even promised to go do some honest living after they got a big taste of her whip, it amused her. "Hmpf, I can't wait until I get to the real tough guys in this city."

Kurama turned the corner and ran up a ladder that led up to a roof of a apartment building. **Aah, finally I can get a bit of fresh air in between fighting all those jerks out on the streets.**

For the past couple hours she had been fighting nonstop with gangs and random ruffians, it was like they _wanted _to get beat up.** Hah, if I didn't know better then I would think that I'm the only person here in this town who wasn't a criminal!** A scuffling noise nearby made her alert and she drew out her whip. It unfurled and was ready for action within two seconds,"Who's there?"

A guy with mouse brown hair and a thick build hoisted himself over the edge of the roof with a grunt, staring at Kurama with beady black eyes. "Ooh well lookie what we here, hey pretty boy! You new to these parts? Cuz if you are then I better introduce meself and the gang here, well you look it so I'll introduce you anyway.

I'm who they call 'the Hook' around here so you better show some respect and these are me cronies." said Hook, as he gestured to the other men who were slowly surrounding Kurama. "so there you have it! Now you'll know the names of your killers before you die, GET HIM BOYS!" All the darkly dressed men charged for her.

"Finally I can get some fun around here" She said as she jumped up above all the men, causing them to crash into each other full force."Oh that must have hurt" she said in a pitying voice. "Well that's what you get for messin' with me ya jerks" She cracked her whip over their heads when she landed on the fire escape above their heads, her shoes clacking against the hard metal. The men began to cower until their leader yelled at them to keep on going or they would get a taste of his gun.

Frightened, the men scurried to obey Hook's wishes. "Heh, you rats should have gone down the drain a long time ago." Flicking her whip expertly, Kurama coiled her whip's end around the throat of the self called 'Powerful Hook' and pulled him over to her. "If you don't tell your cronies to stop then I think that my whip might just tighten some more...your choice." she whispered cruelly.

"S-stop attacking immediately" the gang leader gasped out. "Now that's a good boy, so tell me...what do you think that I will do if I catch you doing this ever again?" She twisted the whip, making the leader's eyes bulge, and his mouth utter a hoarse plea to be let go. "That's right, I'll kill you and all of your followers within minutes of me hearing about it." Kurama's eyes glinted evilly as she released the near strangled being, his body falling limply to the ground. "Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to tell you my name, it's Kurama.

You guys would do well to remember it." Then she vanished into seemingly thin air, leaving all the guys slackjawed and astonished. Then they snapped back to the matter at hand and started to tend to their leader who had already passed out and wet his pants. "We better report this to the lord as soon as we wake up the head."

The mysterious man had disappeared with no trace left behind except for the red marks of the whip on Hook's neck. Kurama the 'mysterious man' hadn't disappeared but actually jumped up to the next level of the fire escape really fast using a trick learned long ago to watch and see what the dazed cronies would do. After hearing them start conversing she leaped off the fire escape stairs and flipped gracefully into a catlike landing on the top of a building that appeared to have been deserted long ago.

She laid down to she watched the last drops of setting sun dribble down behind the horizon, then looked up at the winking stars, the ones that seemed like they were just waking up. Watching them for a few minutes and sighing before closing her eyes for a few seconds and feeling the chill of the night air start to come in and bite at uncovered skin.

She opened her eyes, stood up, and walked to the edge of the roof, then leaping off and landing in the street, then continuing to walk down it until she reached the apartment building that she was currently staying at.

XXX

Comments?

Questions?

Review, then I can answer any inquiries or reply to comments as soon as I can

Thank You!


	2. chapter 2

BlackFoxGun reporting in for remodeled chapter #2.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own this story, and the fact that Kurama is female. I own the motorcycle too. :)

Chapter 2

XXX

Kurama was greeted warmly at the door by one of the management staff who said, "Boss said to treat you real good cuz you're the only good guy he's met in this city,...you are one of the good guys right?" the man asked hesitantly. "Sure, I guess you could say that." she replied, walking past him to her room upstairs. Once in her room she fell on the bed and immediately went to sleep.

She opened her eyes to see only pink, her least favorite color, all around her. Kurama stood on her four legs.** What the hell! Why do I have four legs! And why am I a fox! Oh, this is a dream so there's nothing whatsoever to worry about...** she saw that the pink was merely a large bed supposedly meant for her **Huh? What kind of dream is this?** She saw a door swing open and padded towards it. She peered into the hallway, it looked dark until it suddenly brightened. Kurama blinked rapidly, trying to rid herself of the spots in her eyes.

When the spots had finally cleared and she was able to see properly, she was picked up by some unknown hands, but strangely enough they were exceedingly gentle. They cuddled her closely to a warm chest that smelled of sweet incense, fire and black roses, she knew they were black roses because they had a bittersweet musk, a smell she had grown up with.

The hands raised her up to its face, showing the person to be male. The details were blurry and she couldn't tell who it was. Suddenly she somehow became human and the man was holding her in the position one would use when dancing, yet he pulled her closer until their lips touched. Kurama's face burned and she tried to pull away but he just held her tighter and kissed her passionately until she was gasping for air. Then he broke the bond and proceeded to nibble on her ear, then kissing gently along her jawline all the way up to her lips once again.

His hand then grabbed hers and brought it to his mouth and and murmured "You will be mine,...soon enough." Then he pushed away from her to melt into the darkness like water. Kurama woke covered in a cold sweat and her body was burning like crazy, and her lips were tingling in the way that feels like your nerves are vibrating while bouncing around crazily in a small compact area.

"Holy fuckin' shit!", **that was very unexpected, but I better be quiet, more things like the outburst I just had and I just might make all the people in the rooms near me wake up or something. ** **What sort of thing could cause me to dream of something like that?! ** "Crap! I can still hear that seductive voice in my head!" Kurama whispered angrily.

Kurama waited a few moments while clutching at her hair, taking deep breaths. **Well since I'm up now then I might as well get ready**. She then relaxed her hands and ran them through her hair, realizing it needed some real treatment.

**Well since its early then I guess its alright.** Kurama got up out of bed and headed towards the dresser, she grabbed the basket on top and searched through her drawers for something that she felt in the mood of wearing. **Today I feel like wearing black... ok, its been a while since i've worn that outfit, but it'll be fun. Now just where are they?...** she dug her arm in the drawer until it went up to her elbow.

Kurama felt a soft article of clothing pass by her fingertips that she immediately snagged before closing the drawer and going to the next one down. The pants were found easily, she picked up the basket and walked the last few steps to the bathroom after locking the door,(just in case) the clothes were wedged into a area filled with towels so they would stay free of moisture, and placed the basket on an awaiting shelf.

Kurama pulled out several bottles of different colors and a sea sponge, those she put on a shower shelf and then proceeded to strip of her pjs before turning the fan on high and getting in the shower.

After letting the water run over her pale skin for a while, she used the bottles and sea sponge to clean her skin until it smelled intoxicating. Moving out of the way of the running water, she turned it off and stepped out. Grabbing a random towel blindly, then using it to wrap around her slim figure. Then grabbing another to wrap her hair in, she dried herself off entirely and scrunched her wet hair until it was dry and had a bunch of twisted, spiky red curls that were soft and wound down her back a little past the very bottom of her shoulder blades.

Kurama unwedged her clothes out of their safe spot and slipped them on, after winding a chest bandage around her medium sized breasts to flatten her chest. Then looking at herself in the mirror after she finished. A slim red T-shirt, and a pair of black cargo pants that were comfortable and easy to move around in. Perfect disguise. The chest bandage was something she already wore on a daily basis, and why many thought that she was a male. " Well today is going to be fun, very fun."

After cleaning up in the bathroom, she went back by her bed and reached under to grab the case for her weapons. Today she grabbed the gun and whip, hooking the gun to a strap located on the waist on the right and snapped the whip onto her left hip. After she made sure her weapons were secure, she snagged her black combat boots from beside her door and buckled them up.

Then she headed out the door at precisely 6:07 am and went downstairs, picking up a cup of black coffee before walking out of the hotel and getting on her motorcycle that shimmered in the morning light from the morning dew/night moisture. The mall. That's where she had decided to go. When Kurama got there she had a smirk on her face.

**So this is the main head-quarters for all those city thugs. I thought that this might be where they were hiding.** She kicked up the kickstand on her vehicle and entered the space where the doors were to the point of falling off but they still swung open when she pushed them.

On the outside the mall looked run down, but on the inside it was bustling with people. **Like a mall in any other town but they were all muggers, bandits, thieves, assassins, pickpockets, and traitors. And none of them bought any goods, more likely they bought 'bads' instead. like marijuana, weapons, and other things that were contra band.**

She took a few steps further into the huge mall and put her untouched coffee down on a railing and left it for anyone who would take it. **Well since there is way too many people here for me to start a fight, because then everyone who was around would join in,... I'll just have to pretend to be one of them instead. Fun.**

****XXX

The word **contraband**, reported in English since 1529, from Medieval French _contrebande_ "a smuggling," denotes any item which, relating to its nature, is illegal to be possessed or sold.

Just for anyone who doesn't know what it means.

~BlackFoxGun


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter number three, successfully revised and reformatted! MWAHAHAHAHHHAHHHAA! Ok, I am deprived of food right now, been working on these all morning, might eat something after this...

SAMMICH!

XXX

**I will have to work hard to not be under the suspicion of anyone I encounter, and try not to start any fights unless absolutely necessary, or if it is out of sight of prying eyes.** She thought as she made the mental checklist to herself.

Then she turned and trotted up a marble staircase to the next level of the mall. **Really, it is very elegant looking on the inside one you see the beauty of it... HOLY COW WHAT THE HELL IS TOUCHING MY BUTT!** She had reached the next floor and suddenly something, or more probably someone, had grabbed her rear end and she wasn't happy about it, meaning whoever is doing it is going to get a sharp response.

* * *

><p>The guy's P.O.V. (poor guy, he's never gonna know what hit him... ^_^ )<p>

A pretty girl climbed up the stairs, he made his way toward her casually and then his hand snatched at her ass, grabbing tightly. " Hey girlie, wachya doin' wandering around a place like this all alone?" He whispered with a gravelly voice into her ear, a smirk forming on his scarred face, making him look even uglier than he already was.

The girl immediately turned around, grabbed the scruff of his shirt and hoisted him several inches into the air and while glaring dangerously at him, then whispered back fiercely,

"Maybe there's something wrong with your brain because I'm not a girl and if you try that again then somebody is going to find your body in an alley breathing its last breath before death, so fuck off."

There was a look in the young man's eyes that told him he'd better get outta there quick or he was dead meat. The man released him and he stumbled backwards, the satisfaction in his eyes turned to fear as he ran from the one who would give him nightmares later on in life.

* * *

><p>Kurama was having a lot of mixed feelings, the majority of them being anger and hatred for men. Then, the memory of her nightmare earlier that day came back to her in a rush and forced her to sit down on a nearby bench.<p>

She remembered the single look of pure pain in the man's eyes as he pushed away, just before disappearing. And the song that a small child was singing, while she was in the dream, she didn't really pay attention to it, but now the words seemed to chime in her head over and over again.

* * *

><p>Up far above the clouds soaring with the wind<p>

A falcon flies alone, silent as the sky

I hear his lonely cry, never can he rest

I walk with you along an empty winding road

We're far from the ones we love, never can return

Never can we see again, the countries of our birth

When will I ever find a place to call my home

Sadness circling like a falcon in the sky

When will I ever find a way to speak my heart

To someone here who knows what it is to be alone

Far far above the clouds against the setting sun

A falcon flies alone, silent as the sky

I hear his lonely cry, never can he rest

I long to spread my wings and fly into the night

Open this lonely heart, to one who understands

When will I ever find a way to speak my heart

When will I ever find a place to call my home

Sadness and loneliness a falcon in the sky

When will I ever find a way to speak my heart

To someone who knows what it is to be alone.

* * *

><p>An hour later.<p>

Kurama had gotten hungry while looking all around he mall so she bought herself a taco and a soda from a store that was thankfully still in business. **It's a wonder that any of these food stores aren't deserted, blown up, or a thing worse than that.**

**These bad people must like their food too much or they just don't like being hungry. Wow, this taco is really good! I wonder how they got their hands on such high quality beef, oh yeah, this _is _a criminal headquarters so they probably either stole it , bought it, or traded for it. The most amazing things happen in places like this now don't they.**

Kurama was woken out of her thought by a small tug on her pants. She looked down and saw a small child with large brown eyes and a blond mess of hair on top of his head, " Can I have some?" the young boy asked in a quiet voice.

Her eyes softened and she handed the rest of her meal to his outstretched hands then watched as the grateful child scurried away, paused, and ran back to her while glancing about before speaking. "You better be cautious, cuz this place is only second in its danger rate. There's a guy who rules this whole town and he lives a little ways past this mall but you should never go there because bad things will happen to you if you do."

Kurama's eyes widened at this information and questioned, " Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you look like a person who doesn't do bad things on purpose and you look like you are strong, so you end his tyranny over this city, that's why." He replied calmly, then looking down and blushing while fidgeting with the hem of his dirty black T-shirt.

"Thank you, what's your name?" "Haruki, what's yours?" "My name is Kurama." She took in Haruki's appearance and asked him, "Do you ever find the format of your shirt troublesome Haruki? " "Yeah, it's difficult to move around in and it can get holes easily,... Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would like to get it remodeled so it can work better for you." Haruki's eyes got very big and he asked how that could be as he didn't have any money to do such a thing. Kurama reassured him that he wouldn't have to pay because he himself would do the remodeling as thanks for telling him about the ruler of the city.

Haruki's eyes returned to their normal size and eagerly agreed to the proposition. Kurama pulled a small travel size sewing kit out of her pocket and asked him to take off his shirt so she could work on it properly. He did as she asked, revealing twisted white scars on his chest and back. She didn't comment on them and cut off all the seams and hemming, then cut off another couple inches and used those access bits to make a better layering.

In the end, no parts of the shirt were thrown away but instead used for decoration purposes or pockets and layering, and it looked like a professionally done, fitted shirt. "Oh, and as you grow then take out the outermost seam and it will be one size bigger, just in case if you still want to keep the shirt."

Haruki was admiring his remodeled shirt after putting it back on, actually Kurama had made a shape of a dragon with all the extra little tidbits and he was amazed at how great of detail it was in.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know how I could ever repay you for this Kurama!" Haruki began jumping around excitedly after thanking her multiple times. She just smiled gently, kneeled down and hugged him close. He just stood there, shocked at the sheer fact that it was his first hug he had ever received in his entire life.

Tears ran down his pink cheeks as he embraced her in return, making Kurama's T-shirt shoulder wet with his flood of tears. They stayed there like that for a moment before breaking apart. "If you ever need me, then here is my phone number and address so you can find me, ok?" She handed him the piece of paper that she had quickly scribbled the information down on.

After taking the paper, he wiped away his tears and asked softly, "Ok,...but can you make a promise?" She nodded and he continued, "Promise me that we can see each other again,...please!" He begged her desperately. "Of course we can see each other again, that is a promise that I can make and keep easily, I swear it." Haruki's face relaxed, and became happy once more.

"I shall hold you to your promise Kurama!" He yelled as he ran off, clutching the wrapper of the taco he finished just minutes ago. Kurama watched the blond haired child run down the marble hall until he was out of sight, then she turned to the nearest exit to get out of the building. Once she was outside, she walked fast to the area that she knew her motorcycle was located.

Her motorcycle was thankfully completely unstealable because of a modification that she made herself, it being to start it you needed the key, as well as Kurama's fingerprints in the handle. So yes, it was practically perfectly safe from any thieves or criminals. Finding her vehicle safe and sound, Kurama jumped on, started the motor, and zoomed off to find the 'ruler's' lair.

XXX

I just found out that I need to go pee too, really bad...

Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Kurama- (poke poke)

BlackFoxGun- What!

Kurama- you forgot something

BlackFoxGun- so exactly what would that be!

Kurama- you forgot your amazing reviewers! Do i have to force you to thank these kind people by bringing out my tazer gun and knocking you out so i can take control of the keyboard?

BlackFoxGun- ( in combat mode with chainsaw )NO and if you tried that then ill kill you, my own character, turn you into a zombie and use you for my personal zombie killing fun! so dont even try that!

Kurama- ( inching towards the nearest corner ) hey hey i was just reminding you to mention your reviewers in this authors note cuz you forgot to in your other chapters, so theres no need to get all fired up at me like that... (realizing something)HEY SO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY GIANT BOWL OF PINKIE WINKIE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO LAST FOR A WEEK AND ATE IT ALL IN ABOUT 397 SECONDS WERENT YOU! cuz theres no way you could be on a high like that without eating my pink stuff cuz its THE ONLY SOURCE OF SUGAR IN THE HOUSE!

BlackFoxGun- (hands on hips) and your proof is where? And besides, how do yo know if im hiper or not!

Kurama- i know 1 because i videotaped it while trying to see of you would steal it and i know you're hiper because theres no other way you would be able to pull that chainsaw out of thin air and-

BlackFoxGun- Fine fine! ok, i stole the pinkie winkie and am now hiper but i dont care if its yours cuz it was in the middle of the table meaning it was practically a free for all to eat! Oh and while im at it i might as well admit that i ate all your chocolate from your chocolate stash too.

Kurama- ... how did you know about my chocolate stash!

BlackFoxGun- well i CREATED YOU so i knew that you had a stash cuz i made it that way OK!

Kurama- poke poke...poke poke...poke poke...poke poke...poke poke...-

BlackFoxGun- fine fine ill give the thanks to all my reviewers now!

Kurama- thank you

BlackFoxGun- ok here you all go!

So huge thanks to...

Purple cherry blossoms for helping inspire this and for reviewing my story

as well as WanderingDreamer4Ever for reviewing

and RikkuKasai68 for reviewing

Aristania for reviewing

LordOfTheWest for reviewing

caly512 for reviewing

and the first three for encouraging me all the way

and for snickers for being my best friend and supporting me all the way from before the beggining.

Thank you all future and nonmentioned reviewers for reviewing

any critic comments that are given are not hated.

keep on reading fellow readers!

and the first three for encouraging me all the way

and for snickers for being my best friend and supporting me all the way from before the beggining.

Thank you all future and nonmentioned reviewers for reviewing

any critic comments that are given are not hated.

keep on reading fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

Hahahaha! Chapter number five is out! I am awesome!

If any of you are wondering, then let me put your worries to rest. There is going to be no supernatural things in here, no magic, no demons, nothing like that. So don't be expecting our characters so suddenly have a mega demon power face off or something.

XXX

The sunlight here was a different color than it was in other cities, in those places it was bleak and a blinding shade of white while in this city of crime it was a rich color of gold-yellow-orange-red... that was the only way to describe it, that's how beautiful it was.

It was around three in the afternoon when she rode up to the street of the city crime lord, her hair whipping in the wind and the sleek black motorcycle shone with the brilliant light, all this giving her the look of a warrior off to battle.

She could feel the wind blow through her hair, and she could smell flowers from somewhere beyond the borders of the city, untouched by the horrors of the city. She pushed on the brakes and skidded to a stop in front of an old factory that looked blackened from multiple fires and like the place that Haruki spoke of, full of Mr. Tyrannical Bad Guy.

To the left of the building, there was an area that looked rather a lot like a courtyard, and there were two people running very fast while fighting, using it.

She wanted to see what they were doing so she turned the motor off and quietly pushed it closer to the courtyard, leaving the motorcycle about five yards away from one of the surrounding walls. Then crept forward to see better, army style.

There was a young man looking to be around her age, with short spiked black hair and a small patch of pure white hair in the area right above the forehead. His figure was slim, but handsome and there were hidden muscles in those elegant arms and torso.

There was probably some really strong muscles in his legs too, from how fast he was moving when dodging and giving attacks with the other person, who was very buff with muscles visible everywhere on his body.

The slimmer of the two wore a black undershirt and black pants that were baggy and at their bottom, bandages wrapped up his calves until they met the hem of the pants. The hem was tucked into the wrapping as the shirt was tucked into two white belts that crisscrossed over his waist.

The other of the pair wore a brown t- shirt with the sleeves cut off and ripped up jeans that had holes everywhere, his blond hair was cropped close to his scalp except for a strip down the middle that created a mo-hawk, but instead of standing straight up in the air, it was slicked back with what appeared to be hair gel.

She closed her eyes for a minute, thinking about what her next course of action would be. Then she opened them and saw a shadow in front of her in the grass.

Nervously she looked behind her and nearly gasped in complete surprise at who the person standing over her was, it was the black haired man who was fighting just moments ago. "Who are you?" he asked, one of his hands was on his hip and the other was hanging to his side. Kurama hurriedly stood up, noticing the unusual color of his eyes, the ones she had seen on the guy in her dream. She would've quirked an eyebrow at that but she had to concentrate on replying to the person in front of her or it seemed likely that she may get kicked out of there or something.

"I am looking for the supposed crime lord of this city and I was told he could be located here so I was looking for him."Her voice sounded steady and sure, and she cursed at herself inside for being so unprepared. "You're looking at him right now. And what do you mean by 'supposed' crime lord?"

His voice had taken on a dangerous tone that made Kurama stop, and think again about exactly what she was doing. "Why don't we go up to my office and talk for a little bit, ok?" Now _that_ made her nervous, why would the ruler of the city invite her to his office _**just**_ to talk for a little bit. He was definitely planning something in that brain of his.

But just what would he be planning? "Fine" She replied. Then she realized that he was shorter than her, it was only about half an inch but she chuckled, covering it with a cough, causing him to glare at her.

"It's about how short I am isn't it. Isn't it!" His expression started to look pretty irritated. **It seems as though he was used to having his height be laughed at.** "Ok, Ok, I'm sorry about laughing at your height, it's just that I'm used to having everyone be taller than me so It's funny that the first person who is shorter than me is you, a crime lord."

Kurama continued her chuckling while he just glared menacingly at her, and if looks could kill then she would probably be dead.

Still fuming, the crime lord started to walk away until Kurama ran to catch up with him. **I don't know why I am dealing with a nuisance such as this. **He stalked off to his office with the redheaded boy in tow.

"WHAT!" he snapped, stopping and almost blushing at the intensity of the redheads watching green eyes. "You are supposed to introduce yourself, its only polite." Is what the infuriating boy answered.

"My name is Hiei." He said grudgingly, folding his arms and looking in a different direction, anywhere away from those piercing eyes. They seemed to penetrate through him to his soul, baring secrets and things that should be left alone. "My name's Kurama, nice to meet you." Hiei guessed that if they were in different circumstances then Kurama would have shaken his hand vigorously.

"Well my office isn't out here, it's inside, so if you want to talk properly then we should actually start walking in that direction now shouldn't we." "Ok!" **Well this guy here is pretty excited about going into a fortress that has extremely heavy security that could kill him at any moment. He acts like he lives here or somehow can't be touched by any of the weapons that are aimed at him, so carefree.**

XXX

I hope I am making the story clear for your guys, its all clear in my head, but I am not sure if it is in yours, so if something isnt clear, PM me or review so I can fix that right up, alright?


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama: hi everyone! BlackFoxGun is revising and reformatting chapters right now so I am going to entertain you guys a little bit to make up for it. Also I'm gonna try and see if lord so high and mighty will get his ass out here and help me.

If me and Mr. Hoity Toity- oh well hi there Hiei!, we were just talking about you! Care to help out with entertaining our audience?

Hiei- What sort of things! WTF have you been planning behind my back!

Kurama- If you are really that embarrassed to tell jokes and be funny in front of me then I can just go outside.

Hiei- Fine with me. (picks up Kurama, boots him outside and then locks the door.)

Kurama- (muffled) hey! Let me back in there right now! I will break down the door you know! I will go and tell BlackFoxGun about this and borrow her chainsaw! ( sounds of pounding on the door stop abruptly and footsteps pound down the hallway while kurama starts yelling something that is too fast to tell what it is )

Hiei- Finally peace and quiet... Ok so all of you must promise me that whatever I say in this room will **stay** in this room ok? I am going to tell a joke and you are going to laugh.

Hiei-Why did the dead baby cross the road? Because it was stapled to the chicken.

(all of a sudden the revving of a chainsaw comes through the door as Kurama uses it to cut down the door, with BlackFoxGun right behind her)

Hiei- Oh shit! I can't escape in time before they break down the door!

(The saw breaks through the door much to the dismay of the terrified Hiei and Kurama steps through the hole, while the writer behind her jumps through and goes to hug both Hiei and Kurama fiercely.)

BlackFoxGun- Whaaa! you two are the best characters ever! How could I ever thank you for trying to help me on my story by stalling and entertaining our readers? (pauses and holds them both at arms length) wait a second, were you doing that? Or, (gets a wicked grin on her face) were you two having a little... fun?

(both Hiei and Kurama turn bright red at that and start spluttering excuses but she doesn't listen to them)

BlackFoxGun- Haha just kidding! but that was pretty funny, seeing you guys just getting so embarrassed about that... next time you do this I am going to put a video camera in here so I can see for myself what exactly you guys are doing!

BlackFoxGun- As for you readers, thank you for reading this, I am doing a lot of reconstruction on the story to make it better, so please do not mind any strange things about chapters disappearing and reappearing. Thank you! (bows)


	7. Chapter 7

NUMBER SEVEN! I am totally rocking out here! These chapters I am working on now are the ones I have been lazily writing for a long while, but you guys haven't seen them yet, so please enjoy my lazy/hard work!

Clarification:Everyone thinks that Kurama is a man, but Kurama is female, pretending to be male, alright? Just so you guys do not get confused.

XXX

As soon as they walked through the huge gray double doors made of steel, Kurama felt an agonizing pain in the back of her skull, making her fall to her knees as the darkness took her.

* * *

><p>Kurama slowly opened her eyes to the dimly lit room, blinking several times to try and get rid of the now pounding headache she had.<p>

She surveyed the dungeon, at least that's what she thought it was. A realization came to her that she was hanging from the ceiling from shiny, thick chains. Her feet were also bound to the floor by the same kind of chains, preventing her from swinging or really even moving at all.

The back of her head hurt so bad that she knew that she would much prefer to get ten shots in his legs then endure this crazy pain, and she hated shots. A door off to the side made a loud grating sound as it opened, revealing a bright light and a long shadow with spiked hair.

Then in stepped the half pint himself, smirking as she glared at him. Kurama was gagged with a thick strip of cotton that tasted nasty, like ash soap.

"Well look what we have here," he drawled "It seems you have no records of any kind but your name and the fact that you fight, and those I got from certain informants from around the city. So I'll make you a deal, you and me fight one on one, and if you win, I'll set you free and I will leave this town alone. But if I win, well, let's see... Ah, I know the perfect thing. You get to become my plaything for a year. How's that?"

Hiei walked up to his bound prisoner and whipped off the repulsive gag. "Its a deal." Kurama said. "But I also get to make you do whatever I want for one day, if I win, that's all I'll add to that." she replied grimly. "Fine with me." said the thief lord, still smirking. "We shall have the fight here in two days, that'll give you enough time to heal up from that large bump on your head. In the meanwhile, you shall stay here at my fortress, allowed to roam free and do whatever you want to prepare for our battle."

He stepped back and snapped his fingers, bringing two burly men who appeared to be twins, into the room who then began to unshackle Kurama, one of them doing the top, the other the bottom. Within a minute, Kurama was back on her feet, gently rubbing her indented wrists, trying to get the feeling back into them. Hiei had already left, leaving her with the henchmen.

"We'll give you a tour of the place, my name's Todd, and this is Matt." said one of the two men, gesturing to the other. Now that she could concentrate properly, she took in the details of his 'tour guides'. The two of them wore the same light blue jeans that were ripped in the knees, but the shirts were different, Matt's was a faded red and Todd's was a gray, speckled with white.

Todd and Matt's hairstyles were both short and scruffy and it made them look like hunks from a women's porn magazine, and they looked well built and taken care of. They both had brown eyes but only Todd's had gold flecks in them.

Their heights were pretty close, Todd looked to be about 5' 10" and Matt about 5' 10.5" or so, and they both looked friendly, unlike their sadistic seeming boss. " Is there a room here that I can shack up in?" Kurama requested.

"Yeah," said Todd "You can pick one while we show you around, there are a lot of empty rooms here that you can choose from, also we can provide any necessities that you may need during your stay here. Are you hungry right now?" "Uh, yeah actually... How long was I out?" "About a day..., maybe a little less..." Matt trailed off, then telling Kurama to follow him, saying that he would take her to the kitchen first before they gave her the general showing around.

They passed through several corridors, both of them with red rugs down the middle and a few windows on the right side, letting the morning light stream in, or at least what looked like morning light. "Is it morning right now Matt?" " Yeah, it is. Kurama, will you be needing a change of clothes?"

Kurama stopped walking. "How do you know my name?" "The boss told us, while you were still unconscious, would you like to be called something else?" "No, Kurama's fine. A change of clothes sounds good." Suddenly, Todd piped up from behind her. "Is your hair naturally that color? Or did you dye it with something?" The subject in question turned around and held up her hair, "This is perfectly natural, no dyes, extensions, or anything fake at all whatsoever." She pulled on it. Hard. "See?" "Ok, ok, just wondering, its just such a rare color to see nowadays, especially in this town."

Todd said, holding up his hands, then putting them back down. "Now can we continue on to the kitchen please Matt? Because I for one, am really hungry, I could probably eat an entire cow right now, what about you Kurama?" Kurama turned around and continued following Matt, who started walking again." I couldn't eat that much, but I could eat nearly that much." She said. "Can we put that to the test?" questioned Matt, "Because I love eating contests, and it would be fun to see if you could beat me, no one has yet to do that."

Kurama smirked. "Sure, but if I win, what do I get as a prize?" Todd opened a pair of double doors on the left and ushered Kurama inside, with Matt following. " A favor, I get to do any one thing that you want me to do, it can be used at any time, and any place. What do I get if I beat you?" "Same thing. Todd, you will be our referee."

XXX

HaHA! A contest! Who do you guys think is going to win? And guess what kind of character I am going to introduce next!

Yay!


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter! Are you amazed? Probably not. But oh well. I have a truth to tell you guys! Bunnies are all fluffy and soft and totally sweet right? **WRONG! **ONE OF MY SIBLINGS HAD A BUNNY RABBIT RECENTLY, THREE MONTHS AGO OR SO. THE BUNNY RABBIT GROWLED, CLAWED, AND BIT. IT HURTS! IN A CERTAIN LIGHT, THE BUNNY RABBITS EYES TURNED RED. SO I CALLED THE EVIL BUNNY RABBIT BUNNICULA, OR EVIL FLUFFY THING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Now you do not want to just go and pet a cute little bunny rabbit in the forest, or it will EAT you!

XXX

Todd nodded and then went into the maze of shelves filled with ingredients from top to bottom as Matt gestured for Kurama to follow him. They also weaved through several shelves until they came upon a table, it looked just like a normal dinner table, just a little larger, actually, a lot larger. **It looks as though it could seat fifteen! Did they use this just for eating at?!**

**Then again, I dont actually know how many people reside in this place so I cant judge.** Todd appeared with another person at his side and brought him over to where Kurama was standing. "Kurama, this is our chef, Yusuke, this man has some of the greatest cooking techniques in the world, and some unforgettable dishes."

"Nice to meet you Yusuke." said Kurama, holding out her hand. She took it and they shook hands like old friends. "Nice to meet you as well,... you have a firm hand, that sort of thing is always good to have in a man." "Thank you." Replied Kurama as she let go of the warm hand. Yusuke had short black hair that was slicked back with gel and was spiky in the back.

He had brown eyes and a honest looking face that was very handsome. He had a good build and to be honest, he looked great in an apron. He wore the kind that looped around his neck and tied in the back, it was black and had a small pocket on the top that contained a small white notepad and several pens, one purple, one red and one silver.

His skin was lightly tanned, a good look for him. He smiled and said "So I hear that you and Matt are having an eating contest, what do you want to eat?" Kurama grinned, "Yep, I'll take anything, just not anything with too many peppers or anything thats really spicy, but I love noodles and sweets." "I can definitely do that, I'll go get started immediately!"

Yusuke jogged off into the maze and within minutes, the room filled with some very salivating smells. Ten minutes later he came back with a cart filled with food, all of it looking extremely appealing. Matt had disappeared and now reappeared with two forks and two spoons. He was grinning widely," No plates." He said.

"Perfect!" Kurama exclaimed. By the time that she grabbed a fork and spoon, Yusuke had already set out all the food on the table and Todd was waiting to say start. So she quickly sat down and Todd said "Start!" And then the two contestants dug in. An hour later, Matt was nearing his limit, and Kurama knew it.

So she pushed on and within minutes, Matt had stopped and was admitting defeat. "Ok Matt, just let me finish this yakisoba real quick ok?" "How...can...you...eat...so...much?!" Matt groaned from the floor. "I dont know really, but I like food. I know that for sure, if I like it, then I can eat a lot of it, if I dont like it then i dont eat it unless if I have to."Kurama said thoughtfully.

Yusuke just burst into laughter, and ended up laughing so hard that tears came from his eyes. "Whats so funny Yusuke?" "Well Kurama, lets see," He said, still laughing a little bit and trying to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"You here just met these two and are challenged to an eating contest, you are way slimmer and have probably had no experience with eating contests, yet you beat Matt here, who is currently the World's Best at eating contests, so he's the best in the world, he even has a trophy for it from the olympics, and you just beat him and are still eating, and yet you say you don't know how you beat him!

You see, 'that' is whats funny." Kurama had finally finished her yakisoba so he pushed the plate away and started to gather all the dishes on the table, then putting them all back on the cart. "So technically, I am the world champion at eating?"

Yusuke paused, "Yeah, I guess that you are, but not legally, but technically... what are you doing with that cart?" Kurama stopped, her hands still on the cart handle. "I'm going to take these to the kitchen and wash them, do you have a problem with that?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Well, its not my problem, but yours, you wont be able to find the kitchen. Because this place here is literally a maze, and I am the only one who knows where it is exactly and how to get to it. But you are welcome to try and find it."

Kurama got a mischievous look in her eye and grinned. "I'll find it, that's for sure." She then jogged off, pushing the cart in front of her, her feet tapping on the concrete floor. Yusuke followed her curiously, really wondering if Kurama was going to find his kitchen.

Kurama turned left, went past a few shelves, and turned right, then stopped in front of a small bookshelf and slid it to the side. Revealed was a kitchen, very high class kitchen, with top of the art equipment, a large stereo in the corner, and one of the walls was made entirely of mirror.

Yusuke was right behind her, mouth gaping open and in pure shock. "How did you find the kitchen?!" Kurama stopped studying the room and responded; "It was very simple really, I just had to look at the shelves, the bottom edges and corners of them were a little scratched and battered, from you bonking the cart on them so much, that's how."

She smiled at the bewildered man and then pushed the cart over to the sink and started to fill it up, then seeing some dish washing soap and putting some of that in, watching the white foam rise higher and higher until it reached the sink rim, then turning off the water and using a nearby sponge to begin washing the dishes. While washing a plate, he asked,

"Are you going to get out of the doorway and close the door or not?" Yusuke came out of his trance and closed the door behind him, then walking slowly over the linoleum to a chair, but Kurama snagged him first.

"Hey Yusuke, can you come over and rinse for me?" He stopped his retreat to the chair and instead went for the second sink right next to Kurama's, the one that she had just started to fill with warm water. "So tell me Yusuke, whats up with the mirror and stereo?

Those aren't things that are usually in a kitchen are they?" The person subject to this question blushed deeply and said quietly ,"I like to listen to music and dance to it while cooking in the kitchen, and I like to dance in front of a mirror a lot, since I was a small child."

Kurama smiled gently and said "That's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about, if I could do that, I would, that is, if I could cook well. But I can't, because I am just not very good at cooking. But I would dance in front of the mirror anyways."

Yusuke looked up and asked, "Why aren't you very good at cooking?" Kurama looked surprised at the question, then went back to scrubbing the bowl she was working on. "I was never taught how." Yusuke sensed that asking why might lead to some tender areas so he didn't.

Instead, he offered to teach him a little bit sometime. "Really!? You would do that? Thank you!" Kurama let go of the sponge he was holding and threw his arms around Yusuke and hugged him hard. "Oh! Ow!" He exclaimed, surprised at the strength in those slender arms. "Sorry! I didn't mean to hug you that hard! Are you ok? I didn't break anything did I?"

Yusuke winced and gratefully sucked in air when the redhead let go of him, still slightly stunned from the hug attack, 'I feel like a teddy bear!' He thought "No, I'm fine, just a little winded is all, its been such a long time since I've been hugged." Kurama's eyes went wide, "No wonder everybody here isn't really happy looking, don't you know!? Hugs and laughter make the world go 'round! Its an important fact of life!" "It is? Who proclaimed that?" "I did, because it's true!" "Fine, fine, you win. This just came to me but, why are you here?"

Kurama finished the last few dishes before answering, before she finally replied seriously "I am here to fight Hiei. If I win, then he will leave this city and loose his control over it and I get to make him do anything I want for one day, and if he wins, I will be his plaything for a year. The fight is in two days, and I get to do anything I want to prepare for then in the meantime."

Yusuke's face just showed surprise, then he wet his lips quickly and said with disbelief "I think that you would have to be the most surprising person I have ever met, in the last half hour you have proven me wrong on a huge number of levels, and done several things I would have thought impossible, and you have surprised and shocked me several times over! You beat Matt, found my kitchen, and are going to fight the lord, and you call him by his first name! Are you real?"

Yusuke dried his hands off with a purple towel, handed it to Kurama, and poked his arm a couple times, as though trying to prove that he was substantial. Kurama took Yusuke's hand, enfolding it in his own two, dropping the towel in the process, and looked into his brown eyes with his own green ones. "I am real, so you are going to have to deal with it." The green eyed redhead said firmly, holding the mans warm hand with his cool ones.

"But what will you do if you lose?" Kurama's eyes dropped to the floor and his grip on Yusuke's hand slackened. "I don't know, I guess that I will be doing whatever Hiei tells me to, I at least will uphold my end of the deal."

He bent down to pick up the dropped towel, and as he stood back up, he came face to face with Yusuke, who abruptly hugged him hard. After a moment, he let go and said "You're right, hugs do help the world go 'round, I feel better already. I hope that you win the fight, but if you don't, just know that you are welcome here, always."

Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and gripped it."Thank you, for everything. By the way, do you have any Advil? 'Cuz this headache I have is killing me, and this bump on my head probably needs an icepack too. I just remembered about them, all the recent events made me forget about them entirely." "Sure, no problem."

Yusuke went over to one of the cabinets, opened it, and looked over all the bottles, until his eyes rested on the bottle of Advil. He grabbed it, and tossed it to Kurama, then walking a couple more feet to the freezer to grab an ice pack. He found one and tossed it to the waiting hands, who then tenderly put the cold pack up to the bruised spot, wincing slightly at the drastic change in temperature on his head.

"I am now going to attempt to balance this icepack on my head while doing dishes!" Kurama dramatically announced, doing as she said she would, perfectly balancing the cold pack the entire time. She chatted with Yusuke for the next half hour before realizing just how much time went by.

"What time is it?" Kurama asked, because she didn't have a watch. Yusuke did have a watch, so he looked a his wrist and told him the current time. "8:32, I should probably let you go so that you can find somewhere to sleep that isn't here on the floor. Todd! Kurama will meet you in the central area so that you can show him the rest of the fortress and where he can shack up, ok?" A faint call of someone yelling ok from somewhere else resounded about thirty seconds later. It was most likely Todd.

"I better let you go then, or else you may end up never leaving here. " Yusuke said, smiling softly. "It was nice talking to you Yusuke, but please don't go into shock for some reason after I leave, alright? Because I don't think that would end up very well, you might fall on the floor and get a concussion, so that equals not good ok?" Kurama said back, grinning as she walked to the 'door' and let himself out. Kurama was still smiling to himself as she quietly walked among the paths that took him to the central area where Todd was waiting, and Matt was nowhere to be seen.

XXX

Several random thoughts from 25-35 year olds are:

How the hell are you supposed to fold a fitted sheet?

I think part of a best friends job should be to immediately clear you computer history if you die.

I would rather try to carry 10 plastic bags in each hand than take two trips to bring my groceries in.

Why is a school zone 20 mph? That seems like the optimal cruising speed for pedophiles...

These are all things that I agree with. If you agree, then tell me, and show me a random thought like that of your own.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is out and ready for everyone to read! Yeah! My birthday was on friday, the 23rd. I am now a year older! I got a watch as one of the presents for my birthday, my dad and I went to like 5 different stores trying to find one that met all my expectations, but nooooo. All of the stores except walmart that we went to had watches that were not digital, not durable, not without tons of glittery fake gems on them, and not comfortable! So when we finally went to walmart, I was totally pumped when a watch was finally found that met all of my expectaions. Then my problem was to try and find out what buttons do what. And you know what? The little manuals they give you are really crappy! I couldn't learn anything from it, so I had to figure it all out myself.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

XXX

"Where's Carl?" Todd slid off of his seat easily and replied that he was off doing other business in the fortress. "Could you show me a place I can sleep? It's about my bedtime right now, so I'm getting kinda sleepy." said Kurama, starting to yawn at the end of her sentence, and trying to cover it with his hand at the same time. Todd chuckled, "Looks like we had better get you a place to sleep quickly in case you suddenly drop to the floor from exhaustion, even though I doubt that you are that tired, it's still possible. What are your favorite colors?"

A quizzical expression formed itself on Kurama's face, "Red and black, what does it have anything to do with the current situation?" Todd grinned. "Well, I now know exactly which room to take you to because there are so many rooms in the castle, so you narrowed down my choices to one room by picking those colors." He started walking, leaving Kurama to follow him while wondering just how many rooms were in this huge building.

As they walked out of the kitchen maze and into the twisting series of corridors, Kurama attempted to memorize the path, so she could use it for later reference. She realized that there were different, subtly different, patterns on the ceiling if he looked up. Finally after five minutes of fast walking, they came to a door.

The door was simple, black with a single number on the smack middle, 13. "Hey Todd, what's up with the number on the door, none of the other doors here have numbers, so why does this one?" Todd opened the door in question, waving her in with his other hand. "I think that the boss took special time on this room, so it's his favorite of the rooms like these. Just to let you know, if you see any cats around here that are black, feel free to pet them. The one with a purple collar is Demon, the one with a red collar is Death, and the last one, the one with a green collar is Flame."

Kurama walked into the room, instantly falling in love with it. Not that she would say that out loud of course. "I'll leave you here then, of you need anything, you can find your way back to the kitchen if you remember the way there. If you don't, then feel free to wander around until you find someone, then they can help you. Alright?"

Kurama nodded and was left to herself when Todd shut the door behind him to go do what ever he needed to do. Kurama ducked into the bathroom, deeming it worthy for her purposes. Then she looked out the window beside the bed, seeing a courtyard similar to the one that she had first spotted Hiei in earlier.

But it was ideally better than the other one, because the grass was nice and green, there were trees and bushes, and one enormous tree that looked perfect for climbing and hanging about in. Kurama forced herself not to jump out of the window and climb a tree, or roll around in the soft green grass. Instead she looked in the dresser to her left. First the top drawer, nothing. Middle one, a pair of gray slacks that looked about her size, a pair of men's boxers also her size, and the last item, a simple dark blue shirt that looked loose and easy to move around in.

A shower sounded ideal and at the top of the list of things for her to do right then. First she stripped, then she turned on the water, making sure that it was the right temperature before stepping in under the stream of water that sprayed around her onto the floor of the shower, causing billows of steam to puff up around her.

The rhythmic pounding of the water on her back was soothing, and it felt like a massage. Hot water flowed through her hair, making it heavy with the clear liquid. The red color of her hair was vivid against the light peach honey color of her skin, fanning out over her back.

When she was done with the hot, relaxing shower, she turned off the water, grabbed a nearby towel, and wrapped herself in it. **I'm grateful that my weapons were left on me, I don't know why they trust me with them, a gun and a whip are pretty dangerous, especially in the hands of someone who knows how to use them and is skilled at doing so, like me. Which is something they probably assumed in the first place. Maybe they left me my weapons because then I can practice with them. It is fair after all.**

**I should practice tomorrow morning. Out in the courtyard area that I saw out of the window.** Kurama wrapped up her hair with a fluffy white towel, using the original one to dry off her wet body. Then, with the turban towel on her head still, she put on the boxers that were provided, then the pants and the shirt. She left the chest bandage off because otherwise then she might suffocate in her sleep or something. So in other words, she had nothing on under the blue shirt. Hopefully nobody was going to barge into the room, or even go in the room while she was asleep, because that would be bad.

After all, she was pretending to be a guy in the middle of a fortress filled with men who all would probably do some very unspeakable things to her if they found out her true gender. Especially if she lost the fight, then she would have a pretty stressful time trying to keep it a secret, a short time, easy, because pretty little contact with people. Long time, especially for a year, would be really hard, because they get to know you and then they begin to notice things.

Kurama finished drying her hair with those heavy thoughts on her mind, unlocking the bathroom door and opening it, letting the steam fly out to the room. Then turning off the light next to the dresser that had lit the room with a soft orange glow. Moonlight from outside took this opportunity to come in through the windows, falling onto the floor, bed, and whatever else it could reach.

She walked up to the bed and fell on it, arms spread. Then she snuggled underneath the warm covers and slowly drifted off, watching the shadow of the tree outside her window sway to and fro in the moonlight until her eyelids shut, giving way to dreams.

XXX

Danger! Danger! Lets all hope that Kurama's true identity does NOT get exposed by anybody for the time being now shall we?

More random thoughts from 25-35 year olds:

Whenever I'm Facebook stalking someone and I find out their profile is public, I feel like the kid on Christmas morning who just got the Red Ryder BB gun that I always wanted. 456 pictures? Don't mind if I do!

Why is it that during an icebreaker, when the whole room has to go around and say their name and where they are from, I get incredibly nervous? Like, I know my name, I know where I'm from; this shouldn't be a problem...

I'm always slightly terrified when I exit out of Word and it asks me if want to save any changes to my ten page research paper that I swear I did not make any changes to.

As always, hilarious thoughts from people I don't even know... Tell me if you have any!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate!

This chapter would've been longer, but I wanted to give it to you guys as a present, so here it is!

Please enjoy! ^_^

XXX

Kurama awoke to the kind of sunlight that streams through your windows at only 5:15 AM in the morning during the summer. The soft light that isn't quite golden, but it is still beautiful, it is not bleak, merely delicate looking. Looking to her left, She discovered that it actually was 5:15 in the morning, and she felt wonderfully refreshed. Stretching her arms out above her and pointing her toes, then she pulled herself up using her leg weight as momentum, sitting up in the nice, warm bed and continuing to stretch out fully.

She looked around, seeing the room lit with the morning light that came through the several windows in the room. Smiling, she pulled the comfortable blankets off her legs and dressed in the new set of clothes that had appeared on top of the dresser, then looked around for where she had stuck her boots, then finding them by the dresser and tugging them on. She strapped her weapons to each leg, whip on the right, gun on the left, then she walked over to the biggest window and opened it, glad that there wasn't a screen blocking the way outside. Kurama hoisted herself up onto the windowsill and put one foot out on the slanted roof, inching it out slowly.

Then after doing that same and finally dragging the rest of her body out onto the rough shingles. They must have rebuilt a lot of this building, especially since I don't see a normal factory having house shingles on the roof, they usually have huge tin sheets that were nailed all over the top of the factory structure.

After positioning her hands on the roof point, she moved away from the open window, closing it behind her, but not all the way, so that she could get back inside later. Scooting farther along the rooftop, she then went entirely to one side and used her hands and feet to help maneuver herself down the side of the ,roof her toes, bumping on a ridge, then feeling out a little farther, so she dropped down. Chunks of wall had been hacked away, but they didn't look like natural, over the years thing, more like from a fight.

Using the holes in the wall that were able to hold her feet, she climbed down the rest of the tall vertical surface for about one hundred feet or so, her boot clad feet finally hitting the ground with a soft thud.

Looking around, Kurama saw that no one else was around, and hopefully, even out of bed. In the time that it had taken her to climb down the wall, the morning sunlight had strengthened, lighting the landscape that she had seen yesterday.

Trotting out to the middle of the field, yawning at the same time, she spotted the perfect tree to begin her climbing session with. Climbing trees had always calmed her, finding each branch and hoisting herself up, higher and higher until you could only see sky when you looked up. And this amazing tree looked centuries old, the starting tree at the edge of a forest, it must have been the first one here.

All the other ones were a lot smaller in comparison to the one that Kurama had started climbing, reaching only three fourths at most of the height of this colossal tree.

Climbing steadily up through the plentiful amount of branches and leaves, she occasionally glimpsed a spot of bright blue sky, but continued her mission to get to the top of the tree, not resting, and not concentrating on anything else.

After heaving herself over a particularly large branch, she gasped, in awe of the magnificent view laid out before her. She had finally made it to the top, and the reward was the view from around two hundred and fifty feet up in the air. She could feel the breeze her cheeks, and rustle her bright red hair as it swept past.

The sun was just now coming over the forest, darting shafts of light daringly at the rest of the world, taunting as if it were saying 'Do you want me to come up today? Or not?' Scooping her hair behind her neck and tying it into a loose knot, she gave a big sigh and proceeded to voyage her way down the tree, picking out a different path than the one she had taken up.

Finding her way down a little quicker than she did up, she decided to jump the rest of the way down off of a branch around twenty or so feet high on the trunk. Tensing her legs briefly, then she sprang off the branch, using it as a launching board, flipping forwards twice and landing in a crouch, ninja style.

Standing up and walking forward a few paces, she bent over, swiping up a sharp rock that was about five inches long, and trotting in the direction of the forest, breaking into a run when she hit the treeline.

Kurama ran fast, the wind whistling in her ears and attempting to loosen her hair from the makeshift knot she tied it into. Her eyes examined each trunk and leaf, looking for just the right one to suit her purposes. After five minutes or so of running, she stopped. Panting lightly, she eyed the thick trunk in front of her, then looking up into the branches, seeing that there were no leaves and it looked dead enough, she peeled back a layer of bark, then dug a small dent into it.

Looking at the cut, she deemed it dead enough and so she used her sharp rock to dig one big circle into the inner part of the dead tree, then creating one that was medium sized, and another that was small, finally ending with a hole in the dead center, finishing the target. Walking about 100 meters away, she flicked her whip expertly and snagged a rock, then spinning around and using that force to hurl it at the target on the tree.

Repeating the action, Kurama kept on doing it until the entire target was filled up with rocks, all of them stuck into the tree. Re-curling the whip and stuck it back into it's strap on her right, she walked back to the dead tree chock full of rocks, using her bare hands to pluck each sharp rock from the forest floor, throwing them behind her over her shoulder, hearing them plunk down onto the ground, the sound slightly muffled by the grass.

One of the last few rocks was being stubborn. Kurama pulled on it insistently, grasping the pointed edges and sides, attempting to pull it out of the flesh of the deceased tree. "Ow!" Sharply, she drew in her breath, quickly bringing her fingers away from the rock and bringing her finger to her mouth, putting it in and sucking the blood away. Some of the blood had run down her finger and into her palm, pooling in the center of her scrunched up palm before streaming through each crack in the skin.

She quickly took her finger out and licked her palm, wincing at the cool air brushing at the long cut in her finger, it reached down the entire length and into the palm, almost going past the center. Kurama allowed herself a quick curse before licking the whole wound, and carefully keeping her hand spread wide while running back to the wall that she had first come down in the first place.

She unfurled the whip once again, attaching it to a particular part of the ledge far above her that stuck out the most, then using that to help herself up the wall, like a rock climber. Once she had made it back up to the window, she closed it all the way behind her and searched the bathroom for a first aid kit. Finally finding one, she took out bandages and the small bottle of rubbing alcohol, pouring it on the wound and almost shrieking in pain before wrapping it in the thin cotton cloth and securing it.

Now the wound throbbed angrily, and Kurama could feel it pulsing out from her hand. **I hope that it doesn't effect my fight tomorrow with Hiei, I would hate to lose just because of this one small injury.** She held her hand out in front of her, deeming it crappy, but not wanting to redo it and experience more of the sharp pain.

XXX

I personally find it ironic that I am writing about summer, when it is winter, and where I am, freezing cold with bunches of snow.

Random thoughts:

"Do not machine wash or tumble dry" means I will never wash this, ever.

I hate when I just miss a call by the last ring (Hello? Hello? Dammit!), but when I immediately call back, it rings nine times and goes to voicemail. What did you do after I didn't answer? Drop the phone and run away?

I hate leaving my house confident and looking good and then not seeing anyone of importance the entire day. What a waste.

Why do we have history if no one's learning from their past mistakes?

And why do people supersize all of their fast food, then buy a diet soda?

If you have internet connection, a charger, and a laptop, how many hours will you stay in that one spot? And what will make you move from it?

The last one was my question to you, how many hours would you stay there, and what would make you move?

Thank you everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Well here I am! Back with yet another chapter! This one is about 2,000 words long and I have struggled through having large parts not being saved and having to rewrite those same parts several times over. YOU HAD BETTER APPRECIATE MY WORK THAT I PUT MY SWEAT FLESH AND BLOOD INTO! Also if you review I will have Yusuke make you some brownies or whatever you want just for you to snack on.  
>For now, enjoy!<p>

XXX

Standing back up, Kurama walked to the bed and flopped backwards onto it, then holding her injured hand above her and glaring childishly at it like it was a person who had just stole her chocolate ice cream cake from her when she was about to eat it. Sighing, she sat back up again, cringing at the sound of her growling stomach. Breakfast, she decided, was a good idea right now.

She went to the door of the room and opened it, going into the wide hallway and shutting it behind her before treading on the soft long rug down the hallway in the direction of the huge room from yesterday. The kitchen. Upon entering the doorway, Kurama instantly retraced the path in her head from the day before to find Yusuke's "lair" or actual kitchen area.

She opened the secret door to find the kitchen sparkly clean and the chef sleeping on a chair in the corner, his posture slumped, yet his face peaceful. Beside him on the counter, a timer was ticking quietly, the sound soothing after hearing it for a while. Padding to the chair, Kurama knelt down next to it and glanced at the timer, seeing that there was only a few minutes left before it went off, so she decided to watch the young mans face as he slept.

**It's strange, when he sleeps, he has an entirely different expression than what I saw yesterday. His skin, it looks flawless, and his hair, so soft... **She reached her fingers forward, catching a stray lock of black hair and pulling gently away from his face, tucking it with the rest of his hair. Resting her arms on the free arm of the chair and her chin upon them, she smiled softly, her soft green eyes alight with amusement.

Then the timer rang, quite loudly in fact, and startled Yusuke, who was still wearing an apron, into opening his eyes and it also had his hand flying to smack the little contraption frantically until it was silenced. Kurama's smile got wider, and she chuckled, completely shocking Yusuke out of the chair, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head with fright.

"Y-Y-You! When the hell did you get here!? And don't scare me like that!" He exclaimed, pointing at her and then looking at her suspiciously, as if she had meant to scare him like that. Kurama grinned, standing up and replying, "I got hungry, so I came to the kitchen and found you sleeping a few minutes ago. I saw the timer, so I decided to wait until it went off to see how it woke you up."

Yusuke waved his arms in the air, "Fine. Fine." He said dramatically. "Do you like cinnamon rolls?" When Kurama tilted her head to the side, saying that she didn't know what they were, he quickly explained. "They are a sweet bread with cinnamon, sugar and butter rolled inside and a icing on top. They taste really good, and I think that you might like them. I learned how to make them when I visited Europe, it's a wonderful place, you really must visit it sometime."

When she said that it would be fun to try one, he smirked, saying "Well I don't mean to brag but it isn't very likely that you will taste any cinnamon rolls that are better than mine anywhere you go."

Yusuke took out a bunch of large trays from several different pantries that all had unbaked cinnamon rolls on them. "The timer was for these to let them rise and so that it would wake me up in time to bake them for everyone as breakfast, and now they go into the oven." He said, putting them each into several different ovens that were already preheated and setting the timer for about 25 minutes.

"Now to make the icing, do you want to help me Kurama?" He asked, receiving a yes in return from the subject in question. So he scooped up a bowl and a whisk and handed them to Kurama. Yusuke walked to the refrigerator and grabbed cream cheese, butter, and milk. Then on his way back, he opened several cupboards and snagged vanilla extract and confectioners sugar before also grabbing some measuring utensils.

He measured out the required amounts and told Kurama to stir it until it was silky and smooth looking. After she did that, he tasted it, telling her to do the same. "It tastes silky and sweet, but not too sweet, which is good." She said, sucking on her finger thoughtfully.

Yusuke nodded, "That is exactly what it is supposed to taste like, but just wait until you try it with the rest of the dish, it is like heaven in your mouth. All we have to do is wait until they are done baking, then wait again for them to be warm and not hot, then we drizzle this icing on top of each and every one of them."

She cheered, waving her hands in the air. "So," She said. "You said you visited Europe? You should tell me about it while we wait for these to finish baking." She sat down in the chair that was recently occupied by the culinary artist while Yusuke leaned against one of the counters. "Well, I was in France and Italy on an exchange program, and I worked at several bakeries and restaurants in each. At one of the bakeries, The head chef invited me to her house one night for dinner because we were really good friends and for dessert, we had these cinnamon rolls, and they were so good that I asked for the recipe.

I altered the recipe slightly, so it's a little different than what she made, but it still works great. That bakery was my favorite place that I had worked at in both areas in Europe, it was called Lottie Pâtisserie, and it was in Lyon, France." He continued to tell her of all the strange things that had happened to him while he had worked there, until the timer rang in the middle of him explaining how he completely messed up a recipe by mixing it with a different one while in a contest, and it turned out to be a hit, instead of instant disqualification.

"Do you want to help me get all of these rolls out of the ovens? You just have to put them on those hot pads over there." He said, pointing to the counter space with the hot pads. He tossed Kurama a pair of oven mitts, then putting on a pair himself and proceeding to open an oven to take out the two trays inside. Kurama did the same, being cautious of her injury from earlier when doing so.

Yusuke stopped pulling out the trays and instead pulled out a piping bag and tip from a cupboard, then scooping the icing into it, but making sure that it didn't ooze out the tip. Once he had finished, he put it down onto the counter telling Kurama that they now had to wait a little bit until the cinnamon rolls weren't so hot and had cooled down.

He told the rest of the story, ending it at the right time to have Kurama start drizzling the icing onto the rolls, while he got out several large platters to put everything on. "Now help me put all of these on these three platters, but be careful not to get the icing and cinnamon all over your fingers alright?" Kurama took off the oven mitts, wincing a little at the opening brushing against the wound from earlier that morning.

Yusuke noticed, quickly putting the rolls he was holding down on the platter to carefully grab her hand and hold it in front of his face. "What happened to your hand Kurama? And who bandaged it so crappily?" Kurama shifted uneasily, "I cut my finger this morning on a rock, no big deal. I didn't want to cause anyone any trouble, so I bandaged it myself." He let go of her hand, turned, and opened the cupboard farthest from him, pulling out a white box that said first aid kit on it and brought it back to Kurama.

"Unwrap your bandage. I need to see your cut." Her head tilted towards her injury, she slowly unraveled the blood soaked bandage, the edges beginning to become a dried deep red that had a slight tinge of brown. The blood had smeared all over her finger, and it still bled, the trickle of crimson once again winding down her finger and attempting to reach into her palm once the bandage was removed.

Yusuke handed her a cotton swab to soak it up with, pulling out several things from his kit. Neosporin with pain relief, gauze, and a washcloth that he went to run under lukewarm water from the sink. Coming back, he told her to give him her hand and then he very gingerly dabbed at the finger and at the wound, slowly washing the blood away.

Kurama studied the face that was bent over her hand intently. He looked very concerned, his brow furrowed with concentration. "Kurama," He said quietly. "something like this is not no big deal. This could easily get infected, and especially since you are having a fight with the boss tomorrow, you need to get this properly treated when something like this happens. You can just come to me and I will help you with things like this alright?"

Kurama lifted her free hand, plopping it on top of hid head and ruffling his hair vigorously, a smile back on her face. "Yes mom." She said playfully. He looked up, smirking, then grabbing the Neosporin and slowly squeezing it along the cut, then putting it back and switching it with the gauze.

He tightly wrapped the gauze around her injured middle finger and her unharmed pointer finger fairly taut. Tight enough to apply pressure, but loose enough that it wouldn't suffocate her fingers. "Now that you have fixed me up Dr. Yusuke, I have to finish helping you put all of these cinnamon rolls on the platters. We wouldn't want them to get cold now would we?" Kurama said enthusiastically, starting to once again move the pastries from one spot in the kitchen to the other.

Yusuke put the things back in the first aid kit and stuck it back into the cupboard, then helping Kurama in her efforts. Once that was done, they grabbed the platters, Kurama one and Yusuke two of them, and carried them through the maze of shelves for ingredients to arrive at the extremely large table.

At the table, there were already two people sitting there and chatting. The taller one had orange curly hair, and was wearing sweats and a T-shirt. The one engaged in conversation with him had bushy bright red hair, and was wearing a black undershirt with slacks. Setting the platters on the table, Yusuke said with a grin, "Hey Jin, Kuwabara, how are you guys?"

The two men grabbed some of the treats and began to chow down, both responding with a "Doin' great!" and Jin gesturing with a full hand and quirked eyebrow towards Kurama. Yusuke hastily made introductions. "Jin, Kuwabara, this is Kurama. He is going to fight Mr. Hotshot tomorrow. Kurama, this is Jin and Kuwabara. They are my best buds and also people who work under Hiei."

Kurama shook the extended hands, the corners of her mouth twitching up in a smile. **Amazing, more people here who look good in whatever they are currently wearing. Is this a place where good looking men gather or something? Ha. But they are all pretty nice, except that bastard Hiei, seriously, whacking me on the head as soon as I enter the building? Oh no, that TOTALLY isn't rude at all! Did he think that I would try something?! There may be people like that here, but not me, that is something that is not of my nature.  
><strong>

Kurama grabbed one of the buns, munching on it thoughtfully as she listened to the chatter of the three men. **Maybe losing to him and having to stay here for a year wouldn't be so awful as it first seemed after all. I mean, just as long as Hiei doesn't do anything, because there are all these great folks here who don't seem as horrible as him. **Taking a large bite and holding the roll in front of her mouth while chewing to hide her smirk. **But Hiei had better watch out, because I never said that I wouldn't cause any trouble in my year here. And trouble is one of the things I do best.**

XXX

To everyone who reads this story.

THANK YOU!

I really want to eat cinnamon rolls right now...

^_^ Here are some cheesy pickup lines...

The cops must be after you, because it is illegal to look that good.

Wanna take a look at my benefit package?

I'd like to think inside your box.

I hope you know CPR, 'cause your taking my breath away!

All those curves, and me with no brakes.

Wanna give me a desk job?

Haha, these are all incredibly cheesy. Tell you what. I will hold a contest. Whoever can give me the cheesy pickup line that makes me laugh the hardest, wins, and I will let them pick something that they would want to happen in this story. Whatever the heck they want. The deadline is when I post the next chapter, where I will announce the winner with the line they selected and do an entire authors note with my characters about it in their honor.

WILL YOU BE THE LUCKY WINNER? FIND OUT BY REVIEWING WITH YOUR CHEESY LINE AS SOON AS YOU ARE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER!

Until next time!

BlackFoxGun


	12. Chapter 12

Kurama = _italics_

Hiei = **bold**

BlackFoxGun = underlined

**Well, what pitiful excuses do you have this time for your readers BlackFoxGun? They look like they have brought out their pitchforks and their torches, maybe you should run. (smirks)**

_(Sighing, with fingers pressed to temples and rubbing slowly in circles, but it doesn't look like it is helping at all whatsoever) Really, even I am getting irritated with you, I might as well ditch the story and leave Jin to play my part as well as his even though I am the main character. Why must you flippin' take so long with getting out your chapters?! _

(Scratching the back of her head abashedly) Heh, sorry, I have been doing schoolwork and such, but using it as an excuse to not write for now even though I have plenty of time. I have made a resolution to write more and not procrastinate with this! _  
>Wait, I thought that New Years was over ago already? Am I mistaken? Or have we traveled back in time without my knowledge? I am getting confused now...<br>_

No, its not New Years again, but to make up for the lack of no more than one resolution, I am making one right now!

**What was your sole resolution for New Years?**

To eat less sugar this year!_  
>(Attempting to cover laughter with hands but ultimately failing) I don't think that you are going to be successful in that at all, even with your once in a while week without sugars of any kind.<em>

**Don't you have something you need to tell everyone? You'd better not forget, for fear of them all attempting to behead you when you aren't looking.**

Thank you for reminding me! Our winner out of two separate entries was Purple cherry blossoms! Thank you for participating! To any other participants, thank you for taking the time to give an entry to the contest! But wait! What was this line that made me laugh my ass off?

Hey there good looking. would you mind telling me if this rag smells like chloroform to you?

_It's even perfect for the kind of story that this is! Amazing! And now it is making me think of blonde jokes... Gomenasai blonde haired people!_

Well everyone, it looks like thats that, so I hope that I can put out the next chapter pretty soon because I am working on it right now before I go to bed! 

Goodnight my readers!


	13. Chapter 13

Moshi moshi everyone!

Sorry that I haven't been putting out chapters recently, I am now getting up and attempting to write this without making any bad blunders.

I hope you enjoy! Half of this was written while I was tired, so you better enjoy my work!

XXX

Chapter 13

Her stomach having been sated, and by the encouragement of Yusuke, she ended up going on an actual tour of the fortress with Jin as her guide. The tour from yesterday was basically just of the kitchen, and that was merely showing her where it was. By the end of the actually decent tour, she learned several things. One, Jin can be very talkative and entertaining. Two, the fortress is very large but has six main areas. The kitchen, the living quarters, the gym, the forest outside of the structure, the entertainment area, and Hiei's workroom along with the workrooms of the people working under him. He could sit back and let everyone else do the work, but he apparently liked to oversee things every once in a while.

Apparently controlling a city takes a lot of paperwork. The gym was where everyone went to exercise or work out, also, it would be our battle arena after everything was moved out of the way so we would have room to fight. Kurama was able to memorize routes from her current room to each of the much used areas, so that she no longer needed someone to attend to her unlearned mind that was not trained in making it's way through the fortress.

Jin had dropped Kurama off at her room, saying that he a job that needed to be done. She sighed, glancing at her hand that was wrapped partly in bandages to find that they were mostly covered in blood, and that she should probably change them or they might start dripping on the nice looking carpet that would probably get her yelled at if she dribbled her vital fluids all over it, so she opted to get the first aid kit once again, and wrap her hand, once again.

After refreshing the bandages on her dangerous-to-nice-clean-surfaces wound, she decided to explore the forest that she had ventured into earlier in which she got the injury in the first place, but instead of going the way that took her over part of the many shingled roofs and down several hardish to climb walls, she took the easy way by going down a floor or two and exiting the building using the door like a normal person.

Kurama bypassed the tree that was currently her favorite one to climb in this town (If she won the battle, she planned on sneaking over here onto the grounds just to climb it when she feels like it because she liked it that much.) to enter the forest filled with many brilliant shades of vibrant green. On her second trip into the masses of foliage, she walked farther than she did that morning, eventually finding a lightly traveled path and following it.

The path lead somewhere amazing, a place that seemed unreal when compared to what the city nearby looked like and how it fared. The scene before her was a huge field filled with tall, soft looking grasses that were about waist height, and they were all blowing gently in the light breeze that had picked up a few minutes ago. So this is what "waves of grass" look like. Beautiful. It was simply amazing to see a sight such as this, especially when the sun was high in the sky, highlighting the brownish yellow sheen of each stalk.

Kurama slowly stepped into a section of the grasses, feeling as though a place like this was sacred, and that it was not something for everyone to know about, and it was grounds that must be treated with respect and caring. She knelt down to touch the soil, feeling that it was not hard and packed like dirt sometimes was, but instead it felt silky in her hand, and came up easily when scooped up, it also was not black and dark, but a light brown that probably darkened to a medium shade when wet.

She let the earth fall out of her hand and fell backwards as gently as she could, trying not to disturb the plants too much. Once her body had settled in a comfortable position, Kurama looked to the sky and rested her hands on her stomach while lying on her back, then closing her eyes to the sunlight that threatened to shine into them.

She smelled the grass, the wind, and the soil all in clarity, even though her mind was drifting off to sleep, her sense of smell stayed awake, using itself to provide scent to the normally odorless dreams.

_First, everything was a gold yellow, and she walked, not seeing a wall, ceiling nor floor in this strange place. Hearing a sigh behind her, she turned, only to find nothing. "Really, to see you in a place like this, I didn't think that this would happen, why are you leaving yourself completely unguarded?" The same voice from before came to her from above, so she looked up, seeing a man she knew very well._

_"Why are you here?" She questioned, walking up to where he was, changing the gravity center in doing so. He didn't say anything, but walked towards a door that had appeared to one side and opened it. She knew that when he did things like that, he expected her to follow, so follow she did, stepping through the door that was held open for her to see only darkness._

_The door creaked shut behind her, closing off the stream of light that had lit only the area upon which she stood, leaving her in total black. Then there was a light, small, but still big enough to see without having to wonder if her mind was playing tricks. She did what any person would do, follow the light. So while doing this action practically blind, she felt herself start to get warm._

_Kurama could see a lot better, even though the light was limited and shadowy, it still provided_ _enough to see by. But then she saw where it was coming from. Flames had completely surrounded her, bringing the unexpected smell of incense instead of smoke. Burning, burning, everything was up in fire. Big hot red tongues of fire licking her skin, charring it until it turned black, like the darkness from before. **Why? Why is this happening?** That was her last thought as she was almost completely swallowed up in the heat, and she saw the man who had previously dissipated._

_Her eyes grew wide with horror. His skin was peeling away, revealing the muscles and tendons. Then they dried out, looking as if they were centuries old. The now toothless mouth whispered something too quiet for her to hear, but something that she could read on his lips before he crumbled away into dust.  
><em>

_"Why did you do this to me?"_

_XXX_

_Welp, I hope that you were sated for a little bit for this story, yes, I left you all on a cliffhanger. Hopefully some of you will review. Especially those of you who aren't reviewing because you think that someone else will. But guess what bub! That isn't what happens! When you don't review, I don't get any reviews! They are my encouragement to keep on writing this story! Goodnight ladies and gentlemen, I am very tired._

_*bows* Bye Bye!_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I know its been a long while since I've updated, and I have no excuses. I'll admit, I have been procrastinating working on this, because I was stumped, and refusing to actually think through what I needed to do and write. I offer you all my deepest apologies. I might be able to put out another chapter soon, but I'm not sure if that will happen or not, so we'll have to see. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXX

Chapter 14

Kurama woke up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding in her chest like a mad prisoner in a jail cell, desperately wanting out. Her eyes darted to her surroundings, not daring to sit up because of her childish imagination that conjured footsteps and people made of shadows into the dark, unlit room. Then she realized something. **Where am I? I thought that I fell asleep out in that field that I found, so how did I get back here? Oh wait, I may have started my sleepwalking habit again. **

When she was little, Kurama had a habit of sleepwalking. She would get up out of bed and walk around the house, sometimes even using the bathroom while she was at it. But when she wasn't in bed when she fell asleep, she just walked right up to her room, got in bed, and went back to sleep. **I better make sure that this is my room in the right place and not someone else's by accident, I did sometimes end up in my parents room when I was younger...  
><strong>

She forced herself to sit up and get out of bed, partially ignoring the fear in her gut of the unknown space and what could be there that she didn't see. Kurama held her hands out in front of her and took slow, hesitating steps towards what she hoped was a wall. She got lucky, by finding the wall, and the light switch. She flipped the switch and revealed that it indeed was her room. She sighed a breath of relief and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 2:14 AM, and decided to go back to sleep after turning the light back off.

The fight arrived later that day at 2:00, when the gym had been cleared and one of the entire side walls had been opened up to allow a cooler environment and the opportunity to take the fight outside. Kurama and Hiei were both ready, and it seemed as if fifty different people came from all over in the fortress just to see the fight, Jin said that everyone would have come, but most of them had duties that needed to be taken care of at that time.

Kurama wondered exactly how many people worked and resided here, and why they might be so geared up and ready for the fight that would soon ensue between herself and Hiei. Hiei stood at the other side of the large room, opposite to the side which Kurama stood at, clenching and unclenching her fists, while mentally preparing herself for the event.

After a round of Jan-ken between Jin and Yusuke on who would be the referee to the match, Jin won, then hurrying to grab the megaphone so the eager watchers could start to be entertained.

"Everyone! Prepare yourselves for our event this afternoon! May I present to you our fighters! Kurama, our challenger, is to my right with the long red hair!" At Jin's urging, she gave a small wave. "The man who runs the place and who you all know is to my left!"

Cheers erupted from the stands at both introductions and people started to stomp their feet and clap their hands in anticipation. **Well, it seems that I'm not the crowd favorite here, but I can't let that hinder me in the fight, I must concentrate on my goal. Win by any fair means possible. **

Hiei wore his usual attire for the fight, while Kurama wore a pair of roomy red pants much like a Hakama and a cream colored top that was a kimono styled wrap. They were among the few things provided in the drawer for clothing selection. Thankfully, the sleeves of the top were long enough to conceal the injury that had been received the day before on her hand, so that Hiei wouldn't start getting any ideas about using that against her.

"Alright everyone! This is going to be a three point fight! Every hit counts as a point, and whoever gets the two out of three or three out of three points wins the fight! A selection of weapons will be set out for grabs to use in the battle, including our fighters' own personal weapon of choice. Are you ready to watch it begin?" Jin yelled enthusiastically, playing the part of the encourager to the crowd as they cheered and screamed out their replies.

A large gong was rolled out and weapons were placed on the field while Yusuke was handed the stick that was used to whack the gong. "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" Yusuke slammed the stick against the gong and started out the fight with the loud noise, encouraging the audience even further.

Kurama stood in place while Hiei rushed to the center where the tools were set out, grabbing a katana before rushing up to Kurama with a speed greater than she had ever seen from another person. She smirked, then seemed to disappear. She reappeared at the center, about fifty meters from where Hiei stopped in his charge. Calmly, she picked up her whip that was set out and cracked it, catching the attention of everyone who had been staring at the spot where she had once been.

"Can't you see I'm over here?" She said tauntingly, projecting her voice to the whole stadium and Hiei. Hiei's eyes narrowed, and he ran back to the center where Kurama stood, swinging the blade at a deadly fast speed that was aimed for her midsection. Kurama flicked the whip to block the blade, and saw his eyes widen when he heard the clang of metal on metal.

Hiei jumped back, more wary of his opponent than he was before. Kurama stroked the whip length with her uninjured hand. "Surprised? I would think so. This looks and feels like normal high class leather, but that isn't all it is." She lashed out towards the man about ten feet in front of her, who didn't expect the blow, and made impact on his right calf, causing blood to instantly seep out from the deep wound and drip onto the floor.

"Kurama makes the first blow with his mysterious whip to Hiei's leg! One point out of three to Kurama!" Jin announced to the viewers with great vigor.

Hiei looks at his leg, then chuckles. A low chuckle that was only heard by his opponent. He smiled darkly at Kurama. "Finally, a worthy foe to compete against. You don't know how long I have waited for someone like this." He said quietly to her.

**It seems like he is going to get serious now. I'm wondering what his true fighting style is going to be like. Remember, keep on guard and do everything you can to avoid getting hit as well as don't make your hand a handicap, or that will end up being your downfall.**

Hiei seemed to relax, and then he was not a foot from her, slicing as quick as a cobra would strike. She went into a backbend of sorts and flipped back up, landing on her feet. A small cut occupied her face now, about an inch long on her left cheek, a small red path being made by the trickle of blood. Kurama wiped her cheek with the back of her bandaged hand, revealing it slightly, but not enough to be seen by him.

**Time for some attacks with greater force and range.** "Hiei has now made his mark against Kurama! A cut to the face it appears! Point two out of three has been made! The competitor who makes the next hit wins the fight! Will it be the challenger, Kurama? Or the challenged, Hiei?"

Kurama quickly jumped up, going nearly ten feet in the air, but heading towards Hiei, and began to spin rapidly, her whip acting as a blade of sorts circling swiftly around her. Hiei dodged it, but if he had been six inches closer, he would have been hit. He then retaliated, grabbing a set of spiked balls connected by a chain from the weapons layout and throwing them at her.

Kurama rolled forwards, managing to barely make it under the spinning balls and coming up next to Hiei. He came in for a slash of the sword, which she blocked with her whip, hearing the clash of metal again and felt in vibrate up to her hand, the injured one that held the whip. A spike of pain made her wince and falter slightly, which her foe saw.

She tried to kick him where she had injured him before, but he blocked it with the butt end of the katana, and used his other hand to punch her in the gut, completely knocking the wind out of her. The force of the punch knocked her backwards, and she landed on her back, the hard surface of the floor pushing out the air in her lungs even more.

"We have a winner! Hiei delivered the third blow and got one more blow in than Kurama, so he is victorious!" The crowd cheered for the victory of their boss. Yusuke got up from where he was sitting and ran to where the redhead lay on the ground, pulling her left arm over his neck to help support her as he took her to a nearby bench where she could sit down and rest.

Yusuke went to go grab a first aid kit so that he could tend to the wound that she had received. Hiei, however, had been taken away by several henchmen to be treated for his large leg wound that had been pouring out blood since he was injured, so Kurama guessed that he might need to rest for a while until he had enough blood regenerated to be up and about.

**He must have really strong willpower in order to have withstood that wound, because any normal person would have fainted, and possibly died from that much blood loss, but he stayed up until the end.** Yusuke came back with the materials he needed to treat her cut, and started to do so.

"Well," he said, "you may have lost, but you did end up giving him the worst injury he has ever gotten from a fight, and also you have won the admiration of some of your audience. That nick on your hand that you got yesterday, if it hadn't been there, I'm wondering if you would have won the fight."

Kurama gasped in air, trying not to feel sick. "Maybe," she said softly, "but I didn't."

XXX

Well, you all remember what happens if she loses, right? Tell me what's going to happen to her! I want to see if you remember. And no peeking into the previous chapters unless you have to to figure it out. I've realized that I am not that fond of Japanese rock or pop, but I really like Korean rock and pop, it's kinda weird. But I really recommend listening to Lucifer, Ring Ding Dong, and Jelly Pop. The first two are from a band called SHINee, and the last song is from a band called GP Basic. You can find their songs on YouTube. Any recommendations for Korean songs?

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!

Until next time! *bows*


	15. Chapter 15

I am immensely sorry for not updating this in an incredibly long while. I have totally disregarded all of you and procrastinated working on this. I have been busy, and lazy, so I attempt to appease you now with a chapter. PLEASE DO NOT MAIM ME!

XXX

Chapter 15

Hiei, despite his shorter stature, had one hell of a punch. Even after she had regained her breath from having the wind knocked out of her during the brawl, her midsection was sore, and ached a great deal, warning her to expect a bruise later on. It was the evening after the fight, and once she was treated by Yusuke, she retreated to her room. Now that she had lost the battle, a feeling of dread settled over her for what was to come.

She had, of course, agreed to becoming his slave for the next year, so there was definitely some concern as to what would become of her. After all, she was a person who stayed true to her word. At the moment, going to sleep seemed like the best idea in the world, so after brushing her teeth (She may not be a little kid anymore, but she liked to have clean teeth that weren't disgusting and filled with cavities) she practically flung herself onto the bed and burrowed under the covers, welcoming the darkness that took her after a time.

A dreamless slumber would have been nice for once, but no, her subconscious apparently had a different schedule for her.

_A man came into the dark house, somehow bypassing the doors that had been locked with ease. She wasn't within his sight just yet, but she knew that he knew she was there, and would not stop hunting her down. Kurama ran to the kitchen, meaning to go to the knives that were there, but fear overcame her and forced her up the staircase leading to her room._

_She could hear him, along with two other men, tromping around the downstairs, not bothering to be quiet. There was nobody else in the house, just her, and the men. In the sewing area, she found an irregular shaped object in the darkness, and prepared to use it to bash the heads of the men in. One of the henchmen came up the stairs, and she swung with all her might, and heard a noise that sounded like a nose breaking, and heard him tumble down the stairwell, possibly knocking into the other man as well._

_Kurama groped around the area behind her for another weapon of some sort, but found none. Instead, she snagged the sewing basket, the one with all the sharp things inside. Opening it, she fumbled for the pincushion, and found it, feeling all the sharp needles that were imbedded in it. Fear pulsed through her veins. The henchmen didn't scare her, but the other one, the first man to enter the house, completely terrified her, bringing her heart up in her throat to pound it's fast beat into her ears._

_Another dark figure climbed the stairway, and she readied her spiky ball of needles. A head was seen, and she jammed the armament into what Kurama hoped was the eye area. When she heard a squeal of pain come from him, as well as the thudding of someone falling down the stairs, she released her breath._

_Somehow, she knew that the one man was in a different part of the house, so she tiptoed downstairs and saw the two bodies whom she had attacked. One of them had a letter, so she grabbed it, fumbled with the envelope, and finally brought out the folded piece of paper._

_it read:_

**_Dearest,_**

**_I know that I am not with you now, and cannot apologize for the mistakes I've made, but just know that I love you. I may have loved the wrong people before, and they have hurt you, but I am doing better now, and have decided to love no one but you. You are mine, and I will not give you up. _**

**_When I come back from my trip, we can go to a movie, and do whatever you want to make up for the time I have been gone, ok? Please don't hate me for the things I allowed to happen to you. You are the sunshine in my cloudy, dreary life, and I would hate for you to disappear._**

**_With all my love,_**

**_J_**

_Tears welled in her eyes and terror rose in her heart. The man was coming closer. She had killed the henchmen, their blood pooled on the kitchen floor, but the man was coming, and so she ran. The landscape around her shifted, bringing into sight sunny playgrounds with children playing happily, then trailer parks on rainy days, and finally a cliff with a wide swaying bridge in front of her._

_The bridge looked old, and had moss hanging from it in many places, but she darted her way onto it, throwing a glance behind her, seeing the man not 15 yards behind. Adrenaline coursed through her panicked body and enabled her to sprint faster, the letter in her hand before now in her pocket. Though she was running as hard as she could, her body felt chilled, drenched in sweat that seemed to be frozen by ice._

_Her thinking was frantic, and her thoughts skipped from idea to another faster than a phone addicted teenager typing a text. The brain in her didn't even seem to be sending signals to the body to tell it what to do anymore, her body just moved on it's own. _

_Running. _

_Fear. _

_Sprinting. _

_Terror._

_The surroundings shifted again, and she arrived in the living room. Under the couch Kurama went, shakily trying to slow her breathing and heart rate down. He would hear, then he would see, and then he would get her._

_She felt the footsteps in the floorboards, saw his feet get closer, and his hands reached down and lifted the sofa up._

_no._

_No._

_NO._

_NO!_

_He had grabbed her, and then, swirling tendrils of gray whooshed in, leaving Kurama in a world of grey clouds. _

_Nightmare._

**Screw you subconscious. ** She thought. **Must you really provide me with more nightmares to completely wrack my being with fear?**

Bleary green eyes cracked open to see a clouded ceiling. Once again, her body was drenched with sweat, and her being tingled with alertness, though her brain was not. **Well, lets see what this fine day has to bring me.**

XXX

I have actually moved over the summer. Go me! I bought myself a PS2, a GameCube, and a ton of games to go with them that I love, so I feel very self loved. Who else here loves PS2 and GameCube?

Ah, well. It is actually good to be writing again. I hope that I might be able to keep a consistent schedule of doing at least a chapter a month, so it'll be like a magazine subscription. You follow, you (hopefully) get one chapter a month. Simple as that.

Until the next chapter!

BlackFoxGun


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M ALIIIIIIVVVVVVE!**

**My birthday was last week, and for some reason, this year, I feel much more satisfied at being a year older than any of the other years for my birthday. **

**My dad got me a MacBook Pro for my birthday when he came to visit, so that really made my day! Also, it allows for me to make updates more often because I don't have any excuses about not being able to use a computer or anything, because I have one that I don't have to share with my siblings now! It's wonderful... **

**Happy Slightly Belated Thanksgiving! **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for!**

"Quotations are for normal talking."

"ALL CAPS IS FOR YELLING!"

**Bold is for thinking.**

_Italics are for dreams or memories._

**XXX**

After waking up drenched in sweat, Kurama went and took a shower because for one, having sweat all over you isn't that pleasant, and two, she felt like she needed a shower anyways. As expected, yesterday's punch brought a large dark bruise in her midsection. When it wasn't touched, it was fine, but when something brushed up against it a little bit, it hurt, so she had to be quite cautious about it.

That discovery made her wary about whamming into things, and when drying off, gingerly swept the towel around the damaged area. Following getting dressed in slim cargo pants and a gray T- shirt, Kurama's stomach informed her that she dearly needed to visit the sacred kitchen of holiness because it had food.

Chuckling at that, she made her way to the large kitchen and started winding her way through the maze of books, ingredients, and other things to reach the source of the food glory in the fortress.

**Wait. I lost the fight yesterday. That's bad. I need to be careful, because of the penalty for my loss.**

_"...if I win, well, lets see... Ah, I know the perfect thing. You get to become my plaything for a year. How's that?"_

**He said plaything! That isn't really a good sign! It's practically a slave and a toy rolled into one! And because I lost and I honor my promises and oaths, I have to obey him!**

Kurama stopped walking, then shook her head, murmuring to herself, "he probably won't be all that bad, right? I mean, it's not like he'll treat me like a prostitute or anything, especially seeing as he thinks I'm a man..." She continued her belly's lead to the food source, wondering what Yusuke had made for breakfast today.

Upon her arrival, Yusuke glanced up, saying a good morning but going quickly continuing to stir something on the stove. She decided to sit down on a chair in the corner and watch him.

Another minute went by, and then Yusuke pulled the pan off the stove, mixing it with other things and seeming to finish his project after a few more. He then turned to her. "So, how are you feeling? Any lasting injuries from yesterday?" She looked at him, nodding her head briefly before explaining.

"The cut on my face is fine, but the punch I took from Hiei developed a painful bruise, so I need to be careful about it."

Yusuke dipped his head in understanding. "Yeah, that's gotta hurt a bit. Thankfully, you don't have to worry about him for a week because he is away for business. Right after getting his leg bandaged up, he took the plane we have here and went right to his business meetings. That means that you can have a week to get introduced to more of what we do here, and also, it allows your bruise to heal up a little before he gets back. Hiei has never had a plaything before, so nobody knows what kinds of things that he will make you do or what he will to do you. Watch out."

Kurama's eyes widened, and she stood up abruptly. "You guys have a private airport here?!" She exclaimed curiously. Yusuke laughed heartily, seating himself heavily in a chair nearby. "Yep, we certainly do, with a private jet, a larger plane, and a few helicopters even. After all, what kind of powerful boss would he be if he couldn't even get to places he needed to? A pretty lame one I'd say."

She laughed softly along with him, her stomach then reminding her why she came in the first place. The chef smiled at hearing it's grumble and gestured towards what he had been making. "Take one, because I'm getting the feeling that you're hungry." After she got one, he loaded it all up onto a cart and went to go deliver it to the hugenormo table where everyone found food.

* * *

><p>Later, she had devoted herself to exploring the fortress, because if she was going to be residing here for the next year, she was going to be able to find her way around, not getting lost every time she had to go somewhere that wasn't from her room to the kitchen.<p>

Also, it would be best to get to know her surroundings as much as she could in case something happened that required the knowledge of such things. And so, the day was spent discovering large spacious rooms like the library, weapons arsenal, and also the hanger for the helicopters and jet. She also found some interesting rooms that were smaller too, like ones that stored large amounts of paper, others that had food for cats and dogs, and one that held extra medical supplies.

Even though the circumstances for her being her were grim and not providing for a happy seeming future, the place she was in was well taken care of, and had many interesting places that could provide many hours of entertainment with ease. Not to mention that if it was attacked, it could effortlessly hold it's own, probably getting away with little damage.

**XXX**

**Yes! I did it! I'm so proud of myself! It's kind of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will certainly have Hiei in control. **

**I've been wondering, what are all your opinions on Black Friday? And what do you do for it? **

**Personally, I use it to go book shopping, though the sad thing about that is that there aren't really many deals on books...**

**I deal with it anyways! Like usual!**

**Last year was a bit sad. My birthday was on Black Friday, and I just walked to the store by myself, stayed there for a long while, bought some books, and came back home to find that my brother whom I had informed of my leave and instructed him to tell my mother had done no such thing and thus I was met with exclamations involving questions of where I was and demands to be better enlightened about my absences. **

**I got some new manga though! That's a good part!**

**~BlackFoxGun**


	17. Chapter 17

_Happy New Years everyone! I apologize for not getting this out before December was over, but I ended up going to a party that lasted for a while, and then I was kept busy with other things. Thankfully I was able to work with this and get it out to you all before you brought the pitchforks out. _

_I think._

_Merry Late Christmas or whatever you celebrate this time of year to everyone as well! I hope that you all had a good time and got great gifts!_

**XXX**

The week without the presence of Hiei passed by too quickly for Kurama, even though she now knew most of this place like the back of her hand, which gave her an advantage in the times ahead. She felt uneasy, and a bit jumpy even. So far today, he hadn't appeared before her, which was worrying. Either he was planning something horrid, or he had forgotten about her. It wasn't likely that he had forgotten, and thus it was making her nervous.

Yusuke had given her a walkie talkie during the week, so that while she explored, he could contact her and vise versa in case she got lost or he needed her for something. The device in a holster on her hip now crackled, spitting out the voice of Yusuke. "Hey Kurama, can you come to the kitchen? I need you to do something."

She held down the side button. "Yeah, I'm pretty close, so it'll only be a minute." She waited for a response after releasing it, but all she got was the soft crackle of static. Kurama jogged to the center of the culinary works from the hallway she was in, and was met with an awaiting Yusuke. He stood from his chair, for once not working on food of some sort.

He handed her a tray. It had a lidded pitcher filled with an unknown concoction, and next to it were part of a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls in a glass bowl. Six of them, to be exact. "Take this up to the hallway by the library, and the only other room there other than the library is where you need to deliver this. Thanks!" He said, then evacuating the room, probably to go collect something from someplace.

Slightly confused about the request, she made her way up to the sixth floor, where the huge library resided, as well as one other room, which she hadn't been in before. The library was immense, and it thankfully carried many books on any subject you could think of, providing sure entertainment for future times if she was allowed it.

The door she was to deliver to was sleek and black, very simple with no funny business. The door handle was round, and fit well into her hand as she opened the door. Inside the mysterious room was an office. Not the small, cramped, practically inside a closet office, but a large one. The air was as warm as it was in the kitchen after the oven was open for a while, and there was a huge floor to ceiling window that let in light through beautiful, clear, glass that was set with color in a certain area in the top, forming a rose. A black rose.

The ceiling went up about 20 feet, much higher than in many other rooms, and the floor was a plush carpet that made you want to take off your shoes and roll around on it. There was a large desk, and behind it, a large chair that was tall enough to conceal the head of whomever sat in it when they were turned away, like now.

Kurama spoke out, hopefully to someone who was there behind the chair, and not nobody. "Yusuke told me to take this up to whoever was in this room." **Nope, not awkward at all, coming into a room without knocking and announcing you brought something without even being sure that there was someone in the large chair behind the desk. Good job Kurama, everyone would love you on the comedy show.**

Thankfully, there did appear to be someone in the chair, and they turned around, revealing a familiar face. Hiei gave a conceited grin. "Perfect, my toy bringing me things upon my command. I wonder what else it can do?" His voice was mocking, filled with a smear of satisfaction. Kurama set the tray on the desk, taking the bowl and pitcher from it and putting them before Hiei, but not directly in front of him.

The urge to be a smartass was too strong. "Well, I am your toy right Hiei? That means that anything you command me to do that is possible within my means shall be done, if you so command it that is. I thought a powerful person like you would know such a thing, but apparently that was not so." She expected him to to narrow his eyes, and get mad, but instead, he smirked, and brought a box out from one of the drawers.

"There is a bathroom right over there to your left, take this and change into it there, then let me see." Kurama cautiously took the box, and went to the bathroom to change. The bathroom had a large mirror, and was large enough to easily fit 20 people in. She opened up the box on the gray marble counter. It contained a pair of long black silk gloves, a sleeveless black dress, an apron that had small frills on the edges, and a pair of black flats.

The dress also had frills, but only on the bottom. In the bottom, there was a set of fake boobs in a bag and a bra to hold them in with a set of instructions on how to properly put the boobs on with the bra. **Ha, I don't even need the boobs, but I will use the bra. I wonder if Hiei has a fetish of some sort for things like this?**

After Kurama put on the outfit, she examined herself. Apparently it was a cross between a maid outfit and a seductress outfit. It fit perfectly, making her wonder if Hiei had gotten her measurements at some point, possibly while she was sleeping. Finally, she stepped back out of the bathroom, squarely facing Hiei. He grinned impishly and gestured for her to come and sit on his lap. She didn't dare hesitate.

"It fits you well." He commented, looking very satisfied with himself while doing so. "Now, I have some people who are coming for a business deal. Your job is to sit here and look sexy and distract them in any way you can to make them not think clearly about the deal. You can even use me as part of the ploy if you need to." She looked confused for a moment, and then worked it all out in her brain, giving a small "Oh."

"However, if you screw something up for me, you will be punished later for your actions. So kiss me Kurama, and make it good, because they will be here soon." She nervously rearranged herself so that she faced him, with a leg on either side of him, then placed a hand behind his head, burrowing her fingers into his hair. Kurama brought her lips to his.

Unlike a lot of men, his lips weren't chapped. In fact, they were soft and warm. He smelled like incense, and the scent drew her in. His lips moved with hers, igniting a fire in her mouth as the kiss grew deeper. **This is only because he told me to, and the only reason I feel this way is because I ****haven't been in a relationship before, and I haven't kissed anyone since the dares at grade school. There is nothing between us but that I am the toy and he the owner.**

The door opened, revealing two men who looked to be in their late thirties, clothed in business suits and one of them carrying a thin, handled case that probably contained documents of some sort. They came upon a very unexpected sight; Hiei sitting in his chair like usual, but with an incredibly sexy woman straddling him, and drawing her lips away from his to look at the newcomers.

Kurama slipped into the sexy mode that she used sometimes at bars to get men to give her bits of information that she wanted. She parted her lips in a curvaceous smile, seeming to welcome the two men who had just come in. She gave them the look over, letting them know that she "liked" what she saw by widening her smile and repositioning herself so that she was still draped over Hiei, but also so that she gave the men a better look at her seductively stretched body.

The man who wore a navy blue suit spoke first. "Now who is this young beauty?" Hiei spoke for Kurama in this case, saying "Her name is Mizuki. A pretty one isn't she?" Both of the businessmen nodded, slight leers sliding their way onto their faces at the sight of her. "Now, lets get this started shall be? I want control of Takahama, as well as Miyoshi and Okazaki. You say you can give it to me, but for a price. What is your price?"

The men looked at one another and nodded, the one in the gray suit stepping forward and seating himself in one of the seats before the desk designed to make the ones who sat in them uncomfortable. Mr. Blue Suit followed his example. Mr. Gray Suit gave the proposal in a gruff voice that seemed used to doing things like this.

"We want one million yen, and access to the weapons company you have in Tokyo. Do you accept this?" Hiei gave Kurama a slight nudge with his hand, signaling for the distraction to begin. **I can be a distraction to them all right. I can be the best one you've seen, just hope that you don't get distracted as well, and concentrate on what you're doing with these two.**

**XXX**

_Well, let me know how you liked this chapter. I was a little unsure on this, but I won't really know how it turned out until you tell me! So please review! _

_One of the things I got for Christmas was another pair of high tops. It was a gray pair. I LOVE CONVERSE ALL STARS! THEY ARE AMAZING!_

_What kinds of things did you guys get for Christmas?_

_Until next time, BlackFoxGun._


	18. Chapter 18

_Another month has passed and now another chapter is brought out into the world. Hooray! I have realized that I have a horrible habit of waiting until the very last day of the month in order to work on the chapter that often results in me staying up late to work on it. I really need to break that habit... Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy the new chapter!_

**XXX**

* * *

><p>The men looked at one another and nodded, the one in the gray suit stepping forward and seating himself in one of the seats before the desk designed to make the ones who sat in them uncomfortable. Mr. Blue Suit followed his example. Mr. Gray Suit gave the proposal in a gruff voice that seemed used to doing things like this.<p>

"We want one million yen, and access to the weapons company you have in Tokyo. Do you accept this?" Hiei gave Kurama a slight nudge with his hand, signaling for the distraction to begin. **I can be a distraction to them all right. I can be the best one you've seen, just hope that you don't get distracted as well, and concentrate on what you're doing with these two.**

* * *

><p>Kurama gracefully pulled her legs off of Hiei, tracing the side of his neat, organized desk with her hand while walking to the other side where the two men sat. The seats they sat in were the kind that didn't have arms, making for a perfect <em>arrangement<em> for the plan. Kurama sat herself on Mr. Gray's lap, looking up at him with an innocent, concerned look on her face.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?"

The man had become a bit flustered, tensing up the moment his little brain had made the connection that a sexy babe was now sitting in his lap.

"N-no, not at all, you can sit wherever you want." He said anxiously, glancing worriedly at Hiei, as though he would be furious for his girl to be sitting there. Hiei seemed fine with the development, so the tension that she could feel in his legs dissipated. Since the two chairs were fairly close together, Kurama could easily lean back and rest herself on the other man's lap as well, so she did.

Doing this surprised Mr. Blue, especially because it was her head that rested in his lap, and is was made extremely clear to the back of her head that he was excited about it, if not just a little. Kurama now fingered his tie between her fingers, having the shy look fade and bringing in the smile of wonders.

"You have an excellent taste in ties, Mr...?"

"Soichiro. And this is Mr. Yatame." Mr. Yatame dipped his head slightly at the mention of his name, very fixated on certain parts of her body, but she pretended not to notice.

"Wonderful names, and you are both so well dressed! I mean, around here you would never see anyone who looks as sharp as the both of you, they all wear these grungy clothes for five days straight and then change them, but you two just make being well dressed and clean look sexy!"

The business men were now a bit flushed, murmuring little things that would make them seem modest. Hiei now took this chance to start edging his part of the plan into action by first getting their attention with the sweep of his hands outwards.

"Now, I'm sure that we can come to a good agreement over this, if you would please get out the documents?" Mr. Soichiro, who had the suitcase resting against the legs of his chair, retrieved it, and after Kurama lifted her head from his lap, he stood and set it on the desk, opening it to pull out the official papers. While he placed the papers in front of Hiei, Kurama got off the lap she was on and circled her way to the back of Hiei's chair, draping her arms over the back of it to play with his hair and stroke his face tantalizingly.

Her mouth was back into the unbearably sexy mode, and yes, she did name all the different modes that she made for her own uses. Mr. Yatame was struggling to explain all the complexities of the document while trying to tear his attention away from the redheaded sex goddess in front of him who was now slinking her way back onto Hiei's lap, straddling him sufficiently.

**If my line of work wasn't what it is now, I could probably be an actor, and a damn good one too. A new sex icon for the nation of the present world. Wonderful. So many people would masturbate to the image of me. Eck, I think way too deeply sometimes.**

She coiled her arms around his neck, holding her head close to his chest and giving the men across from her "bedroom eyes" that would definitely make them not think clearly at all. **So many men these days are easily manipulatable, making this job a lot easier for Hiei and I. **Now that the documents were laid out in front of Hiei, he picked one up and scanned over it.

Hiei sighed."So what your corporation really wants is funding and resources enough to start a war, so that people won't dare to mess with you guys, am I correct? Mr. Soichiro nodded his head hesitantly in answer to the question.

Then he continued. "Do you think that if I gave you guys something else that would do the same thing that it would be accepted?" Another nod came, but the nodder still stared at "Mizuki" while doing so instead of Hiei.

"All you need to do is just come under contract with me, and my group will protect you, and also carry out large tasks of the fighting sort for you. Much cheaper for the both of us, don't you think?" Both of the entranced men nodded slowly, ensnared by the actions of "Mizuki". Hiei used his pen to quickly make changes to the documents and then signed them, pushing the utensil towards them so that they could use their signature to make it official.

Once that was done, Hiei used a walkie talkie that he pulled out from a desk drawer to contact Kuwabara, telling him that his clients needed escorting back to their vehicles from his office. After Kuwabara picked them up and left, Hiei leveled a smirk at Kurama.

"Never new someone like you who could play the part of a seductress so well. Are you sure you would prefer your current job occupation after you get out of my custody? You would make a lot of money in this town off of things like this, if you only looked around a bit." Hiei finally snatched up a cinnamon roll from the bowl that Kurama had brought up earlier, then taking a big bite of it, some fresh glaze getting on his cheek.

Kurama was still on his lap, face fairly close to his, so she took a gamble and brought her face closer, and licked off the glaze.

"You got some on your face." She said, contentedly savoring the taste in her mouth. Though with her being in such close proximity to him, his musk of smoky incense easily flooded her senses, bewildering her brain. She snapped out of her trance, which had her staring at his neck, where she had smelled it the strongest earlier.

"I should go change back into my normal clothes, that is, if you would allow me to." She stated, drawing herself away from him to get off his lap.

"Keep it on." He said smugly. "And go take a good long walk around the place, so everyone can see what a seductive girl you can be in that outfit."

Kurama looked at him in disbelief, but then resigning herself to the task, going to the restroom to gather her other clothes and then going out the office door, feeling the incredibly smug gaze of Hiei on her back the whole way.

**XXX**

_Do you like the new developments? Tell me with a review and if I am doing something wrong, like misspellings, grammar, __ect, please tell me! I have a thing about that, so I usually don't have any problems, but occasionally I mess something up. :)_

_Until next time!_

_BlackFoxGun_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey **_**_everyone! Sorry this is a couple days late, but it's longer than it normally is as well, so I hope that you'll forgive me. Please enjoy this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing it this time around!_**

Chapter 19

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

_"I should go change back into my normal clothes, that is, if you would allow me to." She stated, drawing herself away from him to get off his lap._

_"Keep it on." He said smugly. "And go take a good long walk around the place, so everyone can see what a seductive girl you can be in that outfit."_

_Kurama looked at him in disbelief, but then resigning herself to the task, going to the restroom to gather her other clothes and then going out the office door, feeling the incredibly smug gaze of Hiei on her back the whole way._

* * *

><p>The fact that she had just done everything that she did in the past 20 minutes suddenly hit her, right after she had made it down a floor from where she had been.<p>

**GAAAAHH! I can't believe that I did all those disgusting things! Seducing those men and kissing Hiei! And afterwards I was infatuated with Hiei's smell! Why did I have to give in to my senses?! Though the way that the crook of his neck had smelled was totally amazing... NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Jeez, why do I have these problems?**

Shaking her head violently, Kurama focused again at the task at hand. She had to go and parade herself around the place for people to see her sexy outfit, but first, she needed to go and get something to eat during her "walk." That also meant having to face Yusuke. Still determined to accept any challenge thrown at her, no matter how hard, she started back into a fast walk directed in the direction of the kitchen.

On her way, she passed Matt and Todd, both of them looking twice at the sight of her and opening their mouths to question her clothing. However, Kurama was too embarrassed to have to explain the events leading up to and with the outfit, so she barked at them, "Just don't ask, alright!" Without stopping after that, her "main base" (the kitchen) was finally reached, also meaning the promise of food was in her grasp.

She glanced around the kitchen, and saw that it was vacant. She made a beeline for the platter of pesto rolls that looked like they had been taken out of the oven just minutes ago, and grabbed two of them. Quickly turning around so that she could escape to her room to drop her clothes off, her exit was blocked by Yusuke, who's jaw had slackened at the sight of Kurama.

"Wow, you look stunning in that outfit." He commented.

"Yeah, Hiei had me put it on, and now he wants me to parade myself around the place so that everyone can see it. He just loves flaunting the power he has doesn't he? It's got to be a fetish of his or something."

"What he likes is being able to control people, seeing their reactions, and feeling completely in control of the situation. Thats what I've gathered from working with him all these years at least."

Kurama nodded understandingly, then excusing herself so that she could get to her room and drop off her clothes. After doing that and munching on the food she retrieved from the kitchen, she started her "walk" around the fortress. When passing by the more populated areas, she got a couple catcalls and whistles, but when she went by areas with only one or two people, they told her she looked like the sexiest woman that they had ever laid eyes on.

Feeling very flattered and proud instead of embarrassed and shamed like she thought she would be, the walk had become enjoyable, and made her more confident in herself. When she finished traversing the building, she changed back into her normal clothes, and decided to go to the library.

* * *

><p>The library was very large, and it was spacious, even with the probable thousands of books housed within it. Everything was well organized and for the most part clean, but most of the books had a thin layer of dust on them. Probably because most of the people here didn't come and read them regularly. Occasionally someone needed to research something by way that wasn't the internet and came in to find some old book that was out of print or something.<p>

The floors, seats, and desks themselves weren't dusty, meaning that the cleaning crew probably came in on a daily basis to clean the room, but not the books and the shelves that held them. In some of the areas that were deep within the maze of bookshelves, there were huge piles of pillows that were a variety of sizes and shapes.

There were actually enough in each pile that one could completely hide themselves in it, along with several other people, and nobody would find them, as long as they all stayed still. For example, if for some reason a large group of people decided to play Hide and Seek in the building somewhere, the pillow piles would be an ideal place to hide.

Having a nice full stomach and legs that were tired from standing and walking made those very pillow piles look extremely appealing. Kurama plopped herself face first into the pile of pillows that she favored, burrowing herself under the majority of it and becoming completely hidden from outside view. Her cocoon of cushions was soft and warm, ideal for a luxurious nap.

She wiggled her shoes off of her feet and pushed them into a different part of the pile. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes and began to doze off, gently breathing in the soft smell of lavender and laundry detergent.

* * *

><p><em>Kurama was running, leaping off the ground at various times, each time going higher and higher until she was finally able to gain flight, like the friends along her side that she frolicked with. She knew each of the friends well, their pasts, and memories together, but not their faces. Yet, because it was a dream, that didn't matter one bit.<em>

_She finally got the hang of the flying, feeling her spirit light up with glee at soaring through the clouds above a beautiful grassy plain littered with patches of lavender, a grin breaking across her face while the wind whipped through her hair. Flying wavy patterns around and in-between branches in the __sudden forest that sprang out in front of her, giving her incredibly rich shades of green, brown, and gold to soak in with her eyes that saw without seeing._

_Kurama wished that she could feel such excitement and freedom forever, though in the back of her mind, she knew that she would have to wake up sometime, just not right now._

* * *

><p><span>Hiei POV<span>

Hiei had cameras all over his fortress, monitoring most activities at all times of day and night. There were two different rooms for such things. One was for the watchmen, who watched basic areas, as well as all the entrances and exits. The other one was located by the office of the crime lord and was for for his exclusive use only. This not only included the feed from the cameras that the watchmen had, but also ones for the rest of the building and out in the surrounding woodland area.

Hiei usually sat in there for long periods of time when he was bored, stalking some person as they went around the building, and sometimes switching from one to the other. Lately, that had not been the case. Hiei had been watching most of the moves that his toy Kurama made. Kurama strongly piqued his interest. He was not like most men that he had met, or anybody.

He didn't compare to anyone he had met with personality and looks. A varied personality that was happy go lucky at times, but most of the time calm and serious. Hiei hadn't seen him get mad yet, nor sorrowful in any way. Those moods would have to be discovered at a later time. Today, Hiei had watched him go around the place showing off the outfit that had been forced upon him.

After that though, he had disappeared into the library. The cameras in the library were only located near the entrance and main table area. Since most people only went in those areas anyways, he had seen no reason to have cameras placed in other locations in the old maze of a library. It was now that he wished he had, because his newfound pet had gone in there several hours before, and hadn't yet come out.

In previous visits to the room, Kurama had found a book and settled himself on one of the couches by the table area, or just out of sight by a bookshelf. Frustrated with not knowing, Hiei decided to go and look for his toy himself, and find out what became of him. It took him ten minutes of searching the maze to find him, and he almost missed him too, if it weren't for the hair.

A few locks of fiery red hair spilled out over a cushion like a bloody stream. Cautiously creeping closer, he saw the pillows moving just the slightest bit, a sign of slow, steady breathing. **Kurama probably decided to take a nap and fell asleep here in the pillow pile. That's kinda cute. He seems just like a little kid right now. **A small smile curved from Hiei's mouth as he delicately edged a pillow that he guessed to be the one covering Kurama's face off the heap.

Kneeling next to the cushion stack, he carefully placed the object to the side, being alert for any sign of waking. Seeing none, he looked at the gap that he created. Hiei's guess to the face location was correct, and the facial view was perfect. Kurama's sleeping face was completely unguarded, his slightly curved mouth hinting at a good dream, and not a nightmare.

The spiky haired raven lightly stroked the sleeping face, brushing over the soft hairs that were on his cheek, then hesitating at his brow. Hiei paused for a moment, but then used his slim fingers to slowly brush the hair out of Kurama's face, revealing his temple. Another pause, but then the criminal quietly leaned forward and pressed a very soft kiss to the sleeping forehead.

Realizing what he was doing, Hiei completely removed himself from within a foot of the sleeping male. He decided to let the redhead sleep, and moved the pillow from before into a position that made it look like it had fallen while Kurama was sleeping before leaving the library. He was content with the new update of information on his pet.

**XXX**

_**CLARIFICATION: THE REASON WHY KURAMA IS REFERRED TO AS A MALE DURING HIEI'S POV IS BECAUSE IT IS FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW. HE THINKS THAT KURAMA IS A GUY, NOT A GIRL. HE HAS MADE THIS ASSUMPTION BASED ON THE FACT THAT MOST GIRLS DON'T GO ABOUT AND FIGHT CRIMINALS LIKE KURAMA DOES IN THE AREA THAT HIEI IS IN. EVERYONE ELSE ALSO THINKS THAT KURAMA IS A GUY BASED ON THIS REASONING. IT'S A LITTLE SEXIST, I KNOW, BUT IT WORKS FOR THE STORY. JUST TO CLARIFY THAT BIT.**_

_**So what do you think of this side of Hiei? Do you like it? Love it? Or hate it? Personally, I hope that you don't hate it, because I really like it, and it's totally adorable. **_

_Quotes from Shakespeare! (just because I love his works and I had some of his quotes for last month on my calendar)_

_"I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see that you are unarmed."_

_"Love me or hate me, both are in my favor. If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind."_

_"The object of art is to give life a shape."_

_"Hell is empty and all the devils are here."_

_**Do you guys know of any really good Shakespeare quotes? If you did, then, you know, you could tell me. *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink* ^_^**_

_**Anyways, until next time!**_

_**BlackFoxGun**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I'm super sorry that I didn't update last month, and I completely admit that it was because I was being lazy and didn't find a way to acquire the willpower to do so, so you have every right to rage at me if you want to. However, because I like making amends, I will be doing 2 chapters for this month. The next chapter should be out within the next day or so. I hope you enjoy!**_

**XXX**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

_The spiky haired raven lightly stroked the sleeping face, brushing over the soft hairs that were on his cheek, then hesitating at his brow. Hiei paused for a moment, but then used his slim fingers to slowly brush the hair out of Kurama's face, revealing his temple. Another pause, but then the criminal quietly leaned forward and pressed a very soft kiss to the sleeping forehead._

_Realizing what he was doing, Hiei completely removed himself from within a foot of the sleeping male. He decided to let the redhead sleep, and moved the pillow from before into a position that made it look like it had fallen while Kurama was sleeping before leaving the library. He was content with the new update of information on his pet._

* * *

><p>Although Kurama had gone to sleep in the later afternoon, she slept in the pillow pile all the way through the night and until morning. The soft, hazy light of morning drizzled in through the large, beautiful, stained glass windows that were placed all throughout the maze of a library. She stretched, eyes still closed, feeling the glorious strain of her muscles while extending her body, and relaxed back down onto the pillows that she had warmed during her sleep.<p>

Blinking lazily, her green eyes squinty from just waking up, she started pressing her fingertips to the inner corners of her eyes to rub them more awake. A few pillows were now making a getaway from the large mound, although a few of them appeared to have fallen off while she happily slept.

**Morning? Why would it be morning? Oh wait, I must have slept all the way until now, even though when I went to take a nap, it was afternoon. Crap, I'm hungry now. I don't want to get up. I wish someone could bring food to me, because that would totally make my morning. **

She spied a plate sitting on a table adjacent to where she was now. There was a big lump on it covered with plastic wrap and a white thing next to the dish. Kurama's eyes lit up, really hoping that it actually was something to eat and not something left in the library years ago. She army crawled to the table across the soft carpeted floor, because she was too lazy to use her legs properly just yet, and sat up on her knees to see what the thing was.

It showed itself to be a plate with cold pizza on it. There were various kinds, but they all looked good. The white thing turned out to be a note, written in an elegant, neat print that was easy to read.

_Thought you might be hungry when you wake up from your little nap._

There was no name or initial at all to indicate who it was from, but because it was food, she assumed it was from Yusuke, because he was the one who usually gave and/or got food for her. The thought was dismissed as Kurama's stomach growled loudly in comparison to the silent library. Slices of pizza were grabbed regardless of type and quickly munched on, soon, all of it (10 slices ) were nestling themselves quite nicely in her no-longer-grumpy tummy.

After laying on the floor for a little bit, she got up, and took the plate down to the kitchen, left it in the sink, then changed clothes in her room. She didn't know what time it was because she didn't bother to look at the clock beside the bed and she didn't have a watch. It didn't seem to be that early in the morning, but the whole fortress seemed completely deserted, with things looking as normal as usual, just without the people.

Finding the lack of other humans in the building strange, Kurama decided to wander about the building to see if there wasn't a meeting of everyone in some room that she didn't usually enter. The effort ended up being useless, because there really was nobody around from what she could see. Deciding that everyone had probably gone somewhere as a group for something important, she grabbed a book that she had started a while ago from the library, and headed outside.

Outside proved to be a beautiful morning, with the sun still rising, the grass had pearls of dew shining on every blade, birds were just warming up their voices for the day, and the forest trees murmured softly as the wind passed through them. Right outside the back door, there was a large, grassy field that was well taken care of, and about a 100 meters beyond that, a forest saturated with many shades of green that outnumbered what she could count on both hands.

Her thick book in hand, Kurama ventured across the meadow and into the forest. She didn't go too far in. She could still see part of the bright pasture from the tree that she deemed suitable for her purposes. It wasn't a very large tree, but it wasn't one of those scrawny ones either. It had branches that started down low, and thicker branches higher up that could easily support the weight of a person.

Wedging the book in a forked spot, she then clambered up the limbs of the tree, retrieving her novel after she did so. Using the main trunk as a backrest, Kurama settled in her seat and started reading. The light from the sun gradually filtered in brighter beams through the canopies as the hours passed by, the forest animals becoming more active, but the general quietness of the place remained.

Keeping her eyes on the page of her book, Kurama called out calmly, projecting her voice clearly so that it could be well heard.

"Wouldn't a nice day like this be better spent somewhere else doing other things than watching me read a book? I'm not going to start reading it out loud to you ya know, so you don't have to wait there as if you're expecting me to."

After a moment, a rustling came from one of the bushier trees nearby, making the uppermost branches move jaggedly, and a person fell out of the canopy, landing neatly on their feet. He looked up at Kurama, as if expecting an explanation for something. Kurama eventually glanced over, and saw the familiar head of spiky hair with reddish colored eyes.

"I know that I didn't apply for the job of reading out loud to kids at any point in time, so why were you there Hiei?"

**XXX**

_**Hey everyone! I'm out with another chapter now! By the way, I might not be able to update as regularly during this summer because I will be fairly busy, but I will try my best to do so anyways because of all you people who actually read this story and enjoy it when I put out new chapters, so wish me luck! **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**BlackFoxGun**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Here is my ****second chapter for this month as promised! I feel so awesome, although I am super tired too, and my eyelids kept on wanting to shut as I wrote the last bits of this.**_

**XXX**

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't a nice day like this be better spent somewhere else doing other things than watching me read a book? I'm not going to start reading it out loud to you ya know, so you don't have to wait there as if you're expecting me to."<p>

After a moment, a rustling came from one of the bushier trees nearby, making the uppermost branches move jaggedly, and a person fell out of the canopy, landing neatly on their feet. He looked up at Kurama, as if expecting an explanation for something. Kurama eventually glanced over, and saw the familiar head of spiky hair with reddish colored eyes.

"I know that I didn't apply for the job of reading out loud to kids at any point in time, so why were you there Hiei?"

* * *

><p>Hiei looked up at Kurama with a small little smile that was quickly slathered over with a smirk.<p>

"Congratulations. You passed the test."

"I'm guessing it involved the fact that there was nobody around this morning?"

"It did, although I must admit, everyone did a pretty good job of evacuating the building before you woke up."

Kurama plucked a leaf from the tree she was in and used it as a temporary bookmark in her novel. Then she got into a better position to look at Hiei from where she was.

"What kind of test was I given that required everyone to empty themselves out of the building? Especially one that was given to me without my knowledge?"

"A simple one really. It was to see the level of trust that I could place in you, like having you not run away when you think that no one is watching, or when there would be no one to stop you."

Kurama looked at him with slight disbelief.

"You really think that I would break our agreement as soon as I got the chance? It doesn't matter what it is if I've made an agreement with someone, fair and square, I will not break it even under the worst situations."

Hiei looked at her solemnly, assessing her words for any hint of falsity that might be carried in them. Then her spoke.

"What you say seems to be true. Although, you will still be watched at times because of the fact that you are _my _toy. Now come along, I want you to do something for me.

**I wonder what he's going to have me do this time. Last time it was to help him gain advantage of a deal and then to have me parade myself around the building in that outfit he made me wear. I hope it's nothing horrible. Great, way to make yourself nervous Kurama.**

Kurama, holding her book in hand, bounded off branches in the tree to reach the grassy ground, and a wind was now starting to stream through the quiet forest pulled at her hair and forced it behind her shoulders like bright red flag. The vivid color even more stunning at the points where the light filtering through the tree canopies blazed through her hair.

Up ahead, it was doing the same thing with Hiei's hair as well. As he walked slowly back to the base, his hair in the sun revealed colors of gold and silver as they shined on through his black spikes. She caught up to him, then walking slightly behind him as a sign of not being an equal to him in this territory. Kurama didn't say anything, and neither did he, as they walked through the meadow to a different door than the one that she usually used to get in and out.

Now a bit curious, she followed him into a hallway that she had never traversed before, though it soon turned into one that she knew a bit better. They then entered the huge room that contained the maze of shelves and a kitchen in the midst of the labyrinth.

* * *

><p>Hiei POV (Don't forget that Kurama will be a male from Hiei's perspective because he doesn't know that Kurama is a girl!)<p>

When he had led Kurama into Yusuke's domain, he could see the look of confusion dawning on his face from the corner of his eye, and that made him feel even more smug than he already felt. Messing with his toy was fun. Hiei calmly walked the paths of the culinary network and reached the secret entrance of the kitchen, sliding it open as though it were he himself who resided there.

Kurama, who was now as puzzled as Hiei had ever seen him, finally spoke up.

"Why have you taken me to the kitchen?"

Hiei gave him a grin. "I brought you here so that you can make something for me to eat. I haven't eaten since breakfast after all, since I've been watching you all morning."

Kurama became a bit flustered, and Hiei could totally see the cogs in his brain spinning frantically as he figured out what to do.

**From watching footage of him while in here, I know that he can't cook, but I also know that Yusuke has shown him how to make some basic things, so he should be able to make something for me that is at least edible. Having him get all nervous like this is kinda fun though. This is a toy that won't get bored playing with, I just know it.**

While Hiei got settled in the comfortable chair in the corner, Kurama bustled about the kitchen in a panicky manner, trying to act like he knew what he was doing well and that he wouldn't make any mistakes. From places around the room, he had so far gathered bread, butter, and cheddar cheese. The makings of a grilled cheese sandwich.

**Oh good, something fairly basic, he shouldn't be able to mess this up, at least not very badly if he does.**

The pan was heated, stuff was done with the butter, cheese, and bread, and now it was cooking on the skillet. Kurama, spatula in hand, watching it intently as though it were one of those giant spiders that had managed to get in your room and you were debating the best way to get rid of it. Then he flipped it like it would bite him if he didn't do it fast enough. Hiei stifled a low chuckle at that, but sharp eared Kurama managed to pick it up anyways.

"Why are you laughing at me?" He asked ludicrously, turning his attention completely away from the sandwich on the pan to stare at Hiei for an answer.

"You're acting like that sandwich is a giant spider on the wall that you don't know what to do with for fear it will bite you or something."

Kurama's cheeks puffed out in irritation at that comment. "I am not! I'm just being careful so that something bad doesn't happen to it!"

"Don't worry Kurama, sandwiches are things that people like us eat. If anything, it would be more scared of you than you would be of it. If you don't make any sudden movements, I think that it won't try to cause you any harm." Hiei said, with sarcasm lacing every word thickly, like honey on a honeycomb.

A tendril of smoke snaked up beside Kurama's frustrated face, the smell quickly reaching his nose in the close proximity it was in with him. He spun around, terrified, to find that one half of the grilled cheese was now burned to a layer of nice, black, charcoal. He turned off the stove, took the pan off the burner after he scooped up the no-longer-a-sandwich-really and dropped it on a prepared plate with a clatter, and slumped against the counter with a groan.

"I'll never be able to cook anything well at this rate." He moaned pitifully, hands pressed up to his forehead, and now sitting with his back against the oven door.

Hiei elegantly got up from his chair and walked over to the plate with the failed lunch on it. Grabbing the entree from the dish, he then bit into it with an incredibly large crunching noise that was heard clearly throughout the room. Kurama looked up swiftly at the noise, alarm clearly seen in his face.

"Eh?! You're eating it!?" Kurama began attempting to take away the abomination of a grilled cheese away from Hiei. "Stop it! Don't eat any more of it! What if you get sick?"

Hiei grimaced at the taste of the burned section, his sharp, white teeth working hard to chew the hard, black bits into sizes that could actually be swallowed without causing any damage to his throat. After some difficulty, and Kurama staring at him flabbergastedly, he managed to force it down.

**Man, I didn't know that a ****grilled cheese sandwich could be messed up this easily, and in fact, it's the worst one I've ever had! How the hell did he manage to ruin this simple dish and turn it into this?!**

Charred food still in hand, Hiei stuffed it into Kurama's open trap. "If I get sick, it means you will get sick too. You made this. I'm not going down alone in this, so eat at least a bite. DO IT."

His victim's face showed vexation, but took the inedible thing from him and finished biting off what had been shoved ruthlessly into his mouth.

**XXX**

_So there you go. I probably would've gone a bit farther, but I was too tired to continue. Because of that, I decided to give you what I created whether I wanted to add more on or not, so that you all could read the chapter all the sooner! I actually wrote the first third of this in English and Math today because I was done with everything else, so that was kinda fun. _

_Until __next time,_

_BlackFoxGun_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Another month has passed, and now is the time for people everywhere to be getting out of school! A very exciting time of year, and the weather is turning out great except for the occasional "getting baked" where I seem to be getting roasted with the heat. Have fun with this chapter!_**

XXX

* * *

><p>"Eh?! You're eating it!?" Kurama began attempting to take away the abomination of a grilled cheese away from Hiei. "Stop it! Don't eat any more of it! What if you get sick?"<p>

Hiei grimaced at the taste of the burned section, his sharp, white teeth working hard to chew the hard, black bits into sizes that could actually be swallowed without causing any damage to his throat. After some difficulty, and Kurama staring at him flabbergastedly, he managed to force it down.

**Man, I didn't know that a ****grilled cheese sandwich could be messed up this easily, and in fact, it's the worst one I've ever had! How the hell did he manage to ruin this simple dish and turn it into this?!**

Charred food still in hand, Hiei stuffed it into Kurama's open trap. "If I get sick, it means you will get sick too. You made this. I'm not going down alone in this, so eat at least a bite. DO IT."

His victim's face showed vexation, but took the inedible thing from him and finished biting off what had been shoved ruthlessly into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Kurama's face twisted in disgust at the horrible taste of the no-longer-a-sandwich and desperately tried to hold back from throwing it up onto the floor. Instead, she managed to swallow it with much difficulty and grimaced at the charred pieces scraping the sides of her throat as it went down.<p>

"I can't believe that you screwed up a simple item so easily! Do you really have no cooking skills of any sort at all?! Now I'm starting to wonder if you can even make toast without something bad happening to it." Exclaimed Hiei with disbelief, grabbing the sandwich and throwing in the trashcan nearby so as to not have some innocent person (Yusuke) come by and try to eat it for some strange reason.

Sighing, Kurama turned off the burner and briefly cleaned up after herself. Hiei got impatient at that point, deciding to drag her away by the hand as soon as she had finished. Once again, they traversed through the building, and she was led through several hallways that she found unfamiliar. Along the way, a smirk had become evident upon Hiei's face, making her a bit concerned with what he was going to make her do next.

Finally, they arrived at a room with mirrors on all the walls, several sets of double doors, and a few comfortable looking chairs scattered about the edges of the room. He sat her down on one of the chairs and went to one of the sets of doors, opening them and going inside. He was gone for a few minutes, allowing for Kurama to scan the room, attempting to figure out what she would have to do now.

After a bit, Hiei came out with a large amount of cloth-like things in his arms.

"Since you ended up looking so good in that maid outfit I made you wear a while ago, I thought I could have you try on a bit more for me. Put on a fashion show for me actually, if you will."

He handed her one of the hangers with an outfit on it and set the rest on the chair next to the one she sat in, then pointing to a room within the door he had come out of.

"Go and change in there, and then come out and show me."

Kurama took the hanger and retreated to the depths of the room of which he spoke, finding that there was in fact a dressing room as well as a large area with hanging clothes of all sorts. A bra and fake breasts lay on the green chair in the corner. Once again, because she found no use for the fake boobs (she had some perfectly fine ones to use herself, thank you very much), she took only the bra for use.

After shedding her clothes, and putting on the strapless, backless nude colored bra, she held up the item of clothing to herself in the mirror. It turned out to be a dress. This time, the dress he had given her to wear was pale gold with black lace, one sleeved, form fitting, and reached down to her lower thigh. Slipping it on over her head was easy, and so was rearranging her hair afterward.

Deciding that the dress looked strange with her not wearing any shoes, she went out into the clothing area and found a large shoe rack. Glancing through many varieties of footwear in the heels section, she finally came upon a pair that matched the dress and didn't look like she would fall every step she took by just wearing them. They stopped a little above the ankle, only raised the foot about 3 inches, were covered in a soft black material, and were covered in loops from top to bottom, encasing the foot in stripes of black.

Looking herself over once more, she then opened the mahogany doors and walked towards Hiei as though on the runway for a fashion show. Although, instead of doing the turn-around and walking back to where she came from, she had twirled and sat herself in his lap, finding that he made a great seat. Today he had dressed in a basic black tank and casual grey jeans that felt very soft beneath her exposed skin.

He didn't show any sign of surprise, but instead turned the corner of his mouth up into his typical smirk.

"You really don't seem to mind me tearing apart your manliness by making you wear these things, do you? Are you just keeping it pent up, waiting to strike out at me when your year is up?"

His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to him in a sort of possessive manner, his chin now on her shoulder and his chest pressed flush against her bare back where the dress didn't cover until it got to the hips. This close proximity had a small tendril of heat now making its way up to her cream cheeks, but thankfully not showing itself with the telltale pink color that would give her away.

His nose was now nestled by her ear, his hot breath reaching the skin behind and on her ear, even through her curly hair. The air he breathed out tickling her ear and starting to make her feel on the verge of being hot and bothered.

"Or do you like me, and because of that, you don't mind doing whatever I say like a good playtoy?"

He nosed slightly further and bit the top of her ear sensually, giving a small lick on the edge as he released it from his pearly white teeth. His smirk turning into a self-satisfied grin when she turned back to him. Deciding to give back what he gave and regain control over herself, she brought her mouth by his ear speaking lowly into it with a hint of a seductive tone intwined with it.

"Now what I'm wondering is if you get off on seeing me dressed up in all these women's clothes and having me sit in your lap. Especially since this is the second time you've had me do it." Now putting on a wicked grin, she continued. "Do you imagine me when you take a shower?"

**You play with me? I'll play with you just as hard. Maybe even by the end of the year, I'll have had him down on his knees with frustration.**

**XXX**

_**What do you think? I'll look forward to your opinions! **_

_**Something that doesn't make sense to me is why in elementary school, a couple weeks before it ends, you have tests and whatnot, then several weeks of fun and doing nothing at school. However, **_**_once you get to middle and high school, the last 3 days of school are completely packed with one final after the other. (However, the getting out of school early part on all those days makes it totally worth it) _**

**_Is there a specific reason why they decided to push everyone hard one last time before releasing them into 3 months of vacation?_**

**_Anyways, what kinds of plans do you all have for your summers? Any traveling out of the country?_**

**_Until next time, _**

**_BlackFoxGun_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Oh man, I'm super sorry! I totally spaced on the fact that it was the end of the month, meaning that I needed to hurriedly start writing the next chapter and put it out on time. I was just on my bed, thinking about stuff, and my brain suddenly thought about my story. Literally, I was like "Oh fuck. I forgot about my deadline!" So now here I am, frantically typing this chapter on my laptop, grateful for the fact that I'm actually doing nothing for the fourth of July.**

**XXX**

Chapter 23

* * *

><p><em>He nosed slightly further and bit the top of her ear sensually, giving a small lick on the edge as he released it from his pearly white teeth. His smirk turning into a self-satisfied grin when she turned back to him. Deciding to give back what he gave and regain control over herself, she brought her mouth by his ear speaking lowly into it with a hint of a seductive tone intwined with it.<em>

_"Now what I'm wondering is if you get off on seeing me dressed up in all these women's clothes and having me sit in your lap. Especially since this is the second time you've had me do it." Now putting on a wicked grin, she continued. "Do you imagine me when you take a shower?"_

* * *

><p>Hiei and his smug smile didn't waver, and since his mouth was next to her other ear, he whispered back.<p>

"I think that you're the one who is getting off from doing this, dressing up and putting on shows for me. Am I right?"

Kurama gave him a foxy grin and slid off his lap, sashaying back to the dressing room to change into another one of the selected outfits. She slipped off the dress and shoes, sticking them in a pile that was out of the way. Then she rifled through the stack of dresses, finding a much simpler design. It was at this moment that the muffled sound of music could be heard coming from the viewing area Hiei was in. Curiously glancing towards the double doors that led to the source of the noise, she continued her task.

The dress looked to be a dancing dress of some sort, with no sleeves, a wide neck, a skirt that reached just below the knees, and on the top part, a white rose design that trailed down off of her shoulder, matching the main color of the dress, a deep, rich red. Sliding it on over her head, she noticed that the fabric was soft and flowing, but sturdy enough to easily withstand what it was created for; dancing.

Kurama once again looked for shoes to go along with it, coming up with a stylish pair of flats with a simple swirl on each tip. Slipping them on, she then opened one of the doors and elegantly glided out, looking about for Hiei and the music she had started hearing earlier. She spotted him in the corner, messing with a large boom box that she hadn't seen before, so she assumed he had brought it in while she was changing.

The tune that came out of the speakers was surprising. It wasn't some new pop hit, or a punk or rock song, it was music ideally used for waltzing. **Lovely.**

"I'm guessing you're going to want to dance? I sure hope you know how, cuz I don't. Lucky you, you'll have to teach me if you want a partner." Kurama remarked, piping up so that Hiei could hear her clearly over the music. Hearing her comment, he turned around and grinned.

"You're correct on that assumption. We are going to dance, and thankfully, I know how to, so you can rest your fears of us both bumbling around the floor not knowing what we're doing." He walked up to Kurama, pulling and pushing her hands and arms into correct ballroom position around him before starting to slowly lead her in a basic waltz.

"My hand on your lower back is going to lead you in the dance, so don't resist where I'm pulling you. Now if you look at your feet and move them like so, then you'll end up moving them in this beat. One two three, one two three, one two three..." His voice faded away as he started watching Kurama's intensely concentrated face staring at their feet in an effort to not screw things up. Hiei chuckled at her face, which snapped up to glare at him upon hearing the noise.

"Got a problem with me attempting to learn the waltz?"

"No, not at all. Your face when you are trying not to mess anything up though, is quite amusing."

Kurama stopped dancing and gave him a light (Okay, maybe not so light) shove, putting out a fake pout as well. However, the shove caught Hiei off guard, and he toppled to the ground, pulling Kurama down with him. Since he had grabbed her to try and pull himself back up, they twisted a bit, and he ended up pinning her to the floor. He straddled her waist, a hand on either side of her head preventing him from falling on top of her.

While Kurama's eyes were staring into space from shock at the abrupt event, Hiei's were looking at her, flickering from her lips, which were rosy and slightly parted, to her bright green eyes, which seemed to still remain open in surprise. He lowered himself closer to her, their noses almost brushing, and their breath mingling, before gently pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Her eyes now fixed themselves on his, broken out of the blank stare by the feeling of lips pressing to her own. Hiei lifted himself from her, then getting up and pulling her onto her feet, the waltz music still playing in the background. Kurama was the first to speak.

"What was that for?" She asked, looking at him curiously. He smirked, and replied,

"Your atonement for shoving me."

**XXX**

**I am loving summer vacation so much right now! In fact, it made me totally space on the monthly deadline for this, so I am apologizing for the lateness of this chapter! *kneels on the ground, begging forgiveness***

**Thank you everyone who has stayed with me on this story and continues to read and comment on every chapter! You guys are all totally amazing and I love you all!**

**Until ****next time, **

**BlackFoxGun**


	24. Chapter 24

_Kurama:_ Hello everyone! BlackFoxGun has not updating the past few months, and some people are probably wondering why, so Hiei and I decided to make her come and explain herself! *Evil smile* You may now proceed to get out your pitchforks.

***Hiei slams the door open, dragging what appears to be a fresh corpse into the room, and throwing it on the giant beanbag that is in the middle of the room facing the readers.***

***Kurama brings a box of tissues and a trash can, placing them next to the body.***

_Hiei:_ GET UP AND TELL YOUR READERS WHY THE HELL YOU HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!

***The corpse moves, revealing itself to be BlackFoxGun, and not dead, then grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose loudly, tossing it in the trash afterwards.***

_BlackFoxGun: _...Hey guys. I'm super sorry for not updating these past few months, and I figured that you all deserved an explanation, so here I am...  
><strong>*Blows nose*<br>**This summer has been pretty stressful for me, since I've moved more than halfway across the country, which in itself is a great feat. Along with that, at the beginning of the summer, I had to move out of my previous house, which meant I had to paint my lovely walls back to a boring white, which was totally horrible because it took such a long time.  
><strong>*Wipes nose with tissue and wheezes painfully*<br>**Along with that, I've had to travel to many places to visit family via car and plane (I don't like traveling. Once I'm at the place I'm fine, I just don't like traveling for long periods of time), which was very tiring, so I haven't had much time to write my chapters. And on top of everything, I've had to get used to life in the south, plus get properly registered for school (I was finally processed and registered a week after the school actually started, so I stepped into school a week late, whoopee.) and all that stuff that you have to do when you move long distances...  
><strong>*Starts hacking and <strong>**clutching at throat***

_Kurama: _I'll get you some medicine and tea! Don't die! ***Bolts out of the room***

_Hiei: _You'd better hurry! If she dies on our watch, then our story ends, we go out of existence, and the readers will be sad, lonely, and unsatisfied! Move your ass faster Kurama!

***An indistinguishable yell comes from the hall along with the pounding of Kurama's feet on the hardwood floors, then she runs into the room, bearing medicine and a cup of tea.***

_Kurama:_ Here, drink the tea, then take the medicine once you finish it off. ***BlackFoxGun takes a few large gulps from the cup, then groaning***

_BlackFoxGun:_ As you can see, I'm pretty sick at the moment. It totally sucks, and I hate it. My throat is incredibly sore, my eyes are watery, my nose is like a leaky faucet and doesn't stop no matter how many times I blow my nose, so my nose hurts from so much abrasion. So overall, I feel like shit. Not the best feeling in the world, so I definitely won't be able to write a new chapter soon. I'm going to try and write the chapter around the end of this month, so I will hopefully be updating soon! ***Pitifully does a weak fist pump with the hand not occupied with a mug, then blows nose.***

_Hiei:_ Okay, we need to get her back into bed ASAP, because for all we know, she could collapse in the next minute with a high fever and blood coming out of her eyes. Kurama, go set up the yaoi on the screen in front of the bed to help keep her stable, and I'll take her to the room.

***Kurama runs off again to set up the yaoi (It's the only thing that will keep her from starting to see things that aren't there and going apeshit crazy on Kurama and Hiei, so of course they're going to want to do that.), leaving Hiei in the room with BlackFoxGun***

_Hiei:_ To everyone who has joined recently in reading this story, everyone who has kept up with it, and most of all, to all those who are going to stay with us to the end, thank you. ***Bows*** Now if you'll excuse me. ***Doesn't even bother to get her out of the giant ****beanbag chair, and instead just grabs onto it and drags it out the door, and along with it, BlackFoxGun, her tea, her tissue box, and her trash can.***


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

**First of all, my ****apologies for being busy with school and then being lazy when I actually had free time. You can totally bring out your pitchforks and torches since I was gone for so long. However, the good news is that I might be able to start updating more often. MIGHT is the keyword there, so don't get your hopes up too high. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy the results of my writers block being unblocked!**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>Kurama started realizing exactly what position she was in the next morning, when the events of the day before came back to her. Being Hiei's toy not only meant doing whatever he wanted, but it also meant that he would probably have sex with her, or do other things of that nature. He could demand it from her at any time, and since she had agreed to the terms of the fight, she had to obey. She would not be able to refuse him. However, she would endure. She would not let that fact ruin her life here at the fortress.<p>

So, she carried on with the normal schedule that she had settled into by going down to the kitchen. Yusuke had become used to her morning visits and now had a separate breakfast laid out on the counter for her instead of having to make her go to the dining area to get her food. Often times she would go to the library in her free time, cleaning and organizing the many shelves of books that had been abandoned long ago, as well as reading the ones she came across that looked interesting. Many times, she would fall asleep while reading, snuggling into a nest of pillows she had formed. And then there were the days when Hiei called her up to his office.

Today was one of those days.

Yusuke was the one to tell her that she was required in Hiei's office this time, instead of a different henchman she hadn't met before. By now, Kurama knew many of the hallways and rooms by heart, and easily navigated he way to his office. This time, instead of waiting for her in his chair behind the desk, he was already standing, wearing a business suit instead of his usual choice of wear.

She had to admit, he pulled off the formal attire quite well, with it hugging all the right spots tight enough to show that he was well built. Looking instead at his face she said,

"You needed me?" Hiei nodded, walking to a different door and opening it, beckoning for her to follow.

"Yes, we're going on a trip. You don't need to to pack since I've already done that for you, and we're leaving now." The door led into a hallway. A simple one with no decorations, lights, or extravagant carpets. She followed him down the long stretch, Hiei taking her hand when it got so dark that she couldn't see, making sure that she didn't run into a wall.

After her eyes had gotten used to not seeing anything, they arrived at a staircase. Light came up from below, lighting up the staircase and causing Hiei to release her hand. The hand he was holding was very warm now, because his hands were like mini heaters. Their footsteps echoed loudly as they descended down towards the light. The rails were cold, and they chilled her hand when she touched them.

When they reached the level that had the open door, the crime lord stepped throughout the entrance and into the brightly lit area. It appeared that this is where he kept his private jet, plane, and helicopters. Workers were everywhere, doing final maintenance on the plane, stocking it up as needed, and opening up the runway, the pilots going into the front cabin to prepare for flight.

Kurama looked around in awe, never having been here to view it's grandeur. As they made their way to the plane, she was forced to squint because of the bright rays of sunlight streaming into the hangar from the runway being opened up. Thankfully, she stopped having to shield her eyes once they got on board.

"Hiei, where are we going?" She asked as she sat down next to him, admiring the expensive looking interior of reds and cremes.

"I had been invited to a gala by an old acquaintance of mine in France. You are coming as my plus one. The event is in two days, so we shall be staying at a hotel I own there. In the meantime, I must teach you what to day and do for when we are there."

"Do you speak French?"

"I know enough to get me what I need."

The warrior sighed, fidgeting a bit after she put her seatbelt on for departure. However when they took off, she couldn't help but grin at the feeling of being pushed back into her seat by the speed of the plane, at which Hiei quirked and eyebrow and gave a small chuckle at her expression.

"I'm guessing that you haven't gotten used to the feeling of a plane taking off?"

"Not exactly. I just can't keep myself from grinning each time. It's the feeling I get from it."

"Makes me wonder what you'd be like with turbulence."

"I guess you'll just have to find out when it happens then."

And the conversation ended with that. About an hour passed of Kurama staring at the first class seating style with all it's finery as well as out the window at the clouds, cities, farmland, and bodies of water that they passed over. Getting hungry, she asked Hiei where the food was, finding out that she had to go to the back where it was stored to obtain it. When she settled down with her armfuls of snacks and a few drinks, she started her new mission. To entertain herself and learn more about her "Master", so to speak.

"Can we play a game?" The raven haired man opened his eyes and blinked at her.

"What kind of game? Please don't tell me you want to play I Spy, since we're in a moving object."

"Not at all. It's a questions game. No one necessarily wins or loses, but its entertaining. We go back and forth asking questions about one another. Please can you play it with me?"

The crime lord grumbled a little, but sat up, facing Kurama and eyeing her eating her snacks before asking,

"Where does all that go? Do you have a black hole in your stomach?"

The redhead laughed heartily at that, patting her stomach with a hand.

"I just have a fast metabolism and a large appetite, nothing as destructive as a black hole in here. How does your hair manage to stick straight up like that?"

Hiei pulled at a lock of his black hair, but released it to its previous position.

"I don't really do anything to it, it just does it by itself. Genetics or something I guess. Why do you keep your hair that long? Wouldn't a lot of other guys make fun of you for it?"

"Nope, I've never had that problem. Why would they do that?"

"Isn't it unusual for a man to have such long hair?"

"Who said I was a man?"

The horrified look on the crime lord's face was priceless. Kurama started cackling madly, her face slowly changing color to match her hair in her amusement.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a woman?!"

"You never asked. Besides, you're the one who went and started assuming things in the first place without using information that came directly from me."

Finally getting a hold of himself, the raven scowled at Kurama, apparently frustrated that he didn't know this before and was given faulty information from the beginning. When she finally ceased her chuckling, she consoled him.

"I usually let people believe I'm a man anyways because it makes my life easier. I don't have to deal with people judging and harassing me because I'm a woman in this line of work. So it's no surprise that you, people back at the fortress, and practically everyone in the city thought I was a man. In fact, you're probably the only one out of all of them who knows for sure my real gender."

Hiei's look of frustration had shifted into one of smug satisfaction.

"And we're going to keep it that way. You are not to tell anyone else that you're female, understood?"

Kurama nodded in affirmation to the command, continuing to munch on her multitude of snacks and taking a few swigs from one of the drinks.

"When did you become the crime lord you are now?"

When Hiei gave her a quizzical look, she elaborated.

"It was my turn to ask a question."

"Oh."

"So?"

"I got to this position seven years ago after winning it from the previous leader." He thought for a minute before asking his question.

"Where did you get that unique whip of yours?"

"I actually created and designed it myself, with a little help form a master metalsmith I know. It's quite the lovely weapon isn't it?"

"I just had never seen anything like it before, so I was curious if you had maybe gotten it somewhere outside of Japan."

"Nope. I made it while I was in Hokkaido."

And so the questions and casual conversation between them continued for the next 8 hours of their flight. Eventually, they fell asleep, hoping that when they woke up, they would have landed in Paris, France.

**XXX**

**So, what do you think? Once again, my apologies for being such a lazy ass and taking so long to update.**

**Until next time, **

**BlackFoxGun**


End file.
